


Pending

by HoolyHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alpha Derek Hale, Beacon Hills, Cody Christian - Freeform, Comedy, Daniel Sherman, Dylan O’Brien - Freeform, Fantasy, Fiction, Holland Roden - Freeform, Love, Multi, Mystery, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Sad, Sci-Fi, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Wolf, Tyler Hoechlin - Freeform, Tyler Posey - Freeform, Werewolf Derek, Werewolves, crystal reed - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoolyHale/pseuds/HoolyHale
Summary: -Season 1 of Teen Wolf -(More chapters on the way!)Ever since the Hale fire, Derek Hale hasn't trusted anyone. Now that he is back and on the hunt for a murdering alpha he also has to look over Scott McCall who was recently bitten. Alina Labelle has moved to Beacon Hills and, is almost immediately drawn to the weird and dangerous things happening in the small town. Little does she know she has her own special history she is unaware of.





	1. Chapter 1

Alina pov

"We're here" my dad Tobias, says, I sit up in my seat. 'Beacon Hills 1967, population 164,889' . "What time is it?" My other dad Grant, asks waking up from his slumber. Yes I was adopted, I have two dads that I love very much. "1:13" Tobias answers, "good we have enough time to get to your school sweetie" Grant says.I frown "ew why?" I retort. School already started 2 days ago but our moving schedule didn't work for it, that's why I'm late. "We need you to get your classes and ID picture taken. And then tomorrow you are completely ready for school" Grant finishes. "Hooray" I say sarcastically leaning my head on the window.

 

Pulling up to the high school I feel my anxiety forming in my chest. "Let's get this over with" I say getting out the car. Dads and I walk into the school leaving Kin our dog, in the car. Wow this is a really really big school. Walking into the school was easy enough, now to find the office.

 

"Come on it should be in this hall somewhere" Tobias says. I walk quickly trying to avoid the unwanted attention from the students in the hall. We walk into the office and the rest is pretty self explanatory, I took my ID card and classes in hand.

 

"Have a nice day" the lady smiled "you too!" my dads exclaimed. "Alina sweetie would it kill you to be polite?" Tobias asks. "Yes" I nod, dads glare at me with a 'seriously' look. "First your polite then the next thing you know your dead. You gotta watch out on who your nice to. It's bitchy but hey I'm surviving not thriving" I tell them, Tobias snorts "you're so paranoid".

 

Back in the car we drive to our new house, "well this is a nice street" Grant says. The street is wide with houses lined down both the left and right sides. I can faintly see trees behind the houses meaning, there should be some type of forest.

 

"Home sweet home" Tobias says as we finally finish unloading everything from the car. I like the new house it's really nice compared to our old apartment. "Well there's no food so how bout I order some pizza" Grant says already on his phone. "Sounds good, I'm gonna go organize my room" I say taking the last of my things to my upstairs.

-

After organizing my room I can finally say I'm proud of it. I yawn and look at the time, 6:52 it's September so it gets darker earlier now. Walking downstairs I see dads plating the pizza on the table. Kin sees me and starts barking, "hey boy" I greet. "We forgot to walk the poor dog" Grant says coming to realization, "he's been in the car all day and trapped in this house" he adds.

 

"I'll walk him" I say grabbing his leash "no sweetie it's fine eat dinner and then do it" Tobias says. "I'll eat when I get back, I don't wanna be walking Kin out when it's late. It's okay." I pull my jacket on and button it up. "Okay thank you sweetie, be careful and call us if you get lost" Grant smiles. I nod and walk out with Kin.

 

"Where should we go Kin" I say looking up at the sky, the stars shining and the moon full. The streets are scary quiet. Luckily there's no other animals in sight that'd distract Kin, if he even sees so much as a fly cruising by he will go after it.

 

I walk down the roads a little more, Kin comes to a stop. I look around to make sure no ones around. Nope no one. All I hear is a faint sound of police sirens. Kin does his dogs business on the bushes. I look at the time, 7:38. "Kin have you had enough walking now buddy?" I ask wanting to go back home.

 

I hear something moving the bushes, I bend down to try to get a look, something jumps out. I scream watching the raccoon run into the forest across the street, with Kin right after him. Oh no. "Kin! Stop get back here!" I yell chasing after him. It doesn't take long until he is completely out of my sight. The fog in the forest doesn't help. I sigh dads are gonna kill me.

 

I keep on walking "Kin! Come on!" I yell getting worried. I hear a bark, I run towards the sound, a couple of barks and then nothing. I frown "Kin? Buddy are you alright?" I ask looking around for him. I hear my dog whimpering. My heart beat increases, it's fine Alina he probably fell or something. I start running again wanting to get my dog and get out of this creepy forest.

 

I tear up from the wind blowing in my eyes. I grunt running into someone, I stumble backwards. I'm met with a tall stranger, a faint smell of burnt wood lingers on him. I look up at him breathing heavily, startled by his cold stare. "Sorry" I apologize, "This is private property what are you doing here?" He asks, "I lost my dog" I answer him.

 

A house behind him catches my eyes, burnt. Does he live in this burnt house, I frown looking at it then him. "You shouldn't be out here this late. Get home" he says in an almost commanding way. "I can't just leave my dog. I-I heard him he is hurt" I tell him. He stares at me not knowing what to say, "You aren't gonna find him. Go home" he says.

 

"Look I don't know who you think you are but you can't order people around" I clap back. Again with that cold glare, my heart thumps wildly. Somewhere in the distance I hear the police sirens again, "Get home or do you need the police to escort you off my property?" He threatens.

 

I scoff and turn away from him. Oh my god my dads are gonna kill me. I run my hands through my hair, I look at him one more time. He raises his eyebrows at me. I start walking back the way I came from.

 

Okay the police are somewhere around here if they saw Kin they'd bring him back to us. If Kin is hurt hopefully he isn't, god I hope he is not, then maybe someone will take him to the vet.

 

I walk into the house in complete shock. "Alina how was-" Grant stops mid question when he sees Kin is gone and me in shock. "Alina are you okay? Where's Kin?" Tobias asks as they both stand in front of me. "I- he ran away and I lost him" I say not wanting to look at their reactions. "What? Where?" Tobias asks, "the forest" I mumble.

 

"What were you doing in the forest?!" Grant exclaims. I bite my cheek, "Sorry we just watched the news and they just said they are looking for a dead body in the woods" Grant says. My eyes widen, holy shit I could've died out there. Maybe that stranger was the murder, I doubt it though he would've killed me if he were.

 

"I'm sorry" I apologize, "It's fine we're glad your okay" Tobias says arm around my shoulder leading me to the kitchen. "Look we'll call the police tell them we lost Kin and hang some flyers up. He couldn't have gotten far" Tobias says reassuring Grant and I. I nod, "Okay" dads leave me walking back to the living area.

 

I sigh, I'm so sorry Kin. I wash my hands, I've lost my appetite at this point all I want is my dog back and no school tomorrow. I say goodnight to dads before venturing back to my room. I look in the mirror "Okay Alina, you got this first day of freshman year. New people new start." I tell myself, though I'm not off to a great start.I take a shower and organize my backpack before getting to sleep.

-

Waking up was dreadful, the only good thing about school is getting to put outfits I like together.

(Photo below)

I sigh still guilty about what happened last night. I straightened out my hair and touched up my face with a little makeup. "Alina we gots to go!" Grant yells from downstairs. I grab my bag and phone before running down the stairs.

 

"You ready?" Tobias asks as we pull up to the school. "I'm gonna hurl" I hold my stomach. "Have a nice day sweetie" Grant smiles, I sigh getting out the car. Dads take off, I turn towards the school, let's do this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own teen wolf, the plot or any of the characters beside Alina.

Alina pov

 

I catch a few looks as I walk into the school. Locker 64 I read off my schedule, I look through the lockers before finding mine. 60,61,62,63 - and of course someone just had to be leaning on my locker. I look at the time 7:25, class starts in 5 minutes and I don't even know where it is.

 

A girl and guy continue talking as I awkwardly stand there. The guy looks at me and smirks, "I have a girlfriend" the girl with him looks at me. I roll my eyes, this guy is full of himself. "You’re standing in front of my locker" I tell him, "oh would you look at that" he smiles. He leans his entire back against my locker and stretches his hand out, "Jackson Whittmore" I look down at his hand.

 

"Okay. Can I get to my locker now?" I ask, a few people standing around laugh. I look at them, god please get me out of here. "C’mon Jackson we need to get to class" the redhead pulls his arm. Jackson glares at me, I turn back to my locker and shove the things I don't need in it.

 

Chemistry A110, I'm in A hall so hopefully I'm not late. The bell rings just as I think that, I sigh shutting my locker. Thanks Jackson you ass. I finally find the room, "Alina Labelle?" The teacher asks turning towards me, "Sorry that I'm late" I apologize, "don't let it happen again, take a seat next to- Stiles I told you to sit away from Scott" Mr.Harris scolds.

 

The Stiles kid huffs before sitting somewhere else, I sit in the seat beside him. "Sorry about that" I whisper to Stiles. "It's okay, I'm Stiles" he smiles, "I'm Alina" I introduce. Turning our attention back to class- well I do. Stiles and Scott continue communicating with each other, even if it's not verbal. I turn away and try focusing on what the teacher is saying. I start tuning out and feel something hit me. I turn my head and see Scott and Stiles looking at me, I look down at the crumpled paper.

 

'Sorry' Scott mouths I give him a nod as in saying 'it's fine'. Stiles takes the paper and reads whatever is on it. He looks at Scott and mouthed something. The remainder of time was really nothing Mr.harris called Stiles out a few more times, and then we were all let out.

 

The next class was something I could get behind, 'Physical education' my best friend when it comes to getting a good grade. Math and science I suck at those English and PE are more up my alley. Luckily I brought a pair of leggings, shoes and t-shirt.

 

After getting dressed I walk into the gym, I look around for the teacher. I've been meaning to sign up for the cross country and basketball team. "Everyone in a line now!" The teacher blows his whistle one to many times. I have a feeling he always does this.

 

"Okay class so first off today we are gonna play a classic old game of dodgeball, but first Labelle where you at?" He asks. I raise my hand, "Labelle fancy, anyway newbie welcome now get to the other side of the gym" he points and blows his whistle.

 

My eyes widen a little- wow okay. The class separates onto two sides of the gym. The dodgeballs in the middle of the gym, this would be fun if I actually knew these people. "Hey you're new" a girl smiles as she stands by my side. "I'm Allison, I am new too" she shakes my hand "Alina, nice to meet you" I smile. We both turn back towards the game. Coach blows his whistle "Go!".

 

Allison and I stand back waiting for the balls to come to us. She quickly moves out of the way, I catch one “Oh come on!" Stiles yells. Stiles goes to walk out and gets hit with a couple of dodgeballs "I'm already out!" He yells back. I grin as this happens, maybe it won't be to bad here.

 

-

After class I signed up for cross country and the girls basketball team. I have lunch now but I've never been one to actually eat during school. I wonder the halls getting to know the school a little more. As I round a corner I see Jackson. He is talking to a guy who seems awfully familiar.I turn back not wanting them to see me, I peak out and see the man. He is awfully pale, he looks sick.

 

He wears a leather jacket and has dark hair, he is structured nicely- don't even think about that right now Alina. "Forget it I'll find him myself" the guy says. "Wait we're not done here-" the man slams Jackson against the lockers. I frown, what the hell? I hear him walk off and I continue turning the corner and end up walking right into the strangers chest. Stumbling back a bit, I look up at him. Is this deja vu or what? The guy from the woods. He winces "Sorry" I say turning around leaving him. This dude seems real sketchy and I don't want to be involved in any way, no matter how good looking he is.

 

"Wait, have you seen Scott Mcall?" He asks. I turn around "No. It is lunch though you may find him in the cafeteria" I tell him. He shuts his eyes looking impatient, "You don't look too good" I tell him. He rolls his eyes "I've noticed" he says turning away. Whatever he needs Scott for is none of my business.

-

After schools out I take my time waiting for the place to be more clear. Dads jobs keep them busy so I have to walk home. I walk out and notice the long line of cars. As I walk down the sidewalk I see Stiles and Scott with that guy. I make contact with the man as Stiles helps him get into his car. I look away and continue walking, weird.

 

As I walk up to the house my phone rings, Dad G. “Hey did you get home?” Grant asks, “yeah just got here” I answer walking into the house. “How was your first day?” He asks, “could’ve been worse” I say walking into the kitchen. “Hey any word on Kin?” I ask. “Yeah! Some cops found him. He is at the vet we can bring him home tomorrow” he says. I sigh, “thank god. Is it okay if I go down to check on him?” I ask. “I don’t see the problem. Text me when you get there so I know you’re safe” he says, “ok bye, love you dad” I laugh. “Love you!” He exclaims before hanging up.

 

I drop my backpack on the floor, it’s 3:00 pm I’ll head over to the vet in an hour. I head upstairs and do some homework. I check my email, new message from the girls basketball coach. _“Hi I’m coach Prior and I’m glad to see you are interested in joining the team. Try outs are at 6:00 pm Friday”_ , I smile this is good.

-

Before leaving I lock up and head off to the vet. I vaguely remember where it is since I passed it a few times. It shouldn’t take long maybe 20 minutes tops. I pass time by listening to some music out loud, not very much people walk the streets here. I cross the street when I see the vet, it is now dark out. The lights are on inside so someone must be here.

 

I open the door and here some yelling,

“you faint at the sight of blood?!”

“No but I might at a chopped off arm!” The voices sounds familiar. I walk to the entrance and am unprepared for what I’m seeing. Stiles and the man who’s name I still don’t know. The man is shirtless- which wow but something is wrong with his arm. His veins are almost black and has a bullet wound. “Either you cut off my arm or I cut off you head” the guy threatens, “you know what I’m so not-“ my phone goes off. “Alina?” Stiles asks I hesitate walking into the room.

 

“I don’t suppose you guys know where the vet is?” I ask. Stiles laughs nervously “no” he says more as a question. “I should go” I say before turning to leave. “Wait-“ Stiles grabs my arm, I look down at his hand then him. “I’m taking my hand off now” he says raising his arms in defense. “How much of this did you hear?” He asks. “Enough to know this guy wants his arm chopped off” I saw making quick eye contact with the guy. He glares at me.

 

“Look Alina this is nothing to be worried about. Everything is fine” Stiles says trying to sound persuasive. “Your friend looks like he is going to pass out any second” I tell him, we both look at the man. “Stiles you need to do it now” the man grunts. My eyes widen watching Stiles pick up a saw. “Are you crazy?!” I exclaim trying to stop Stiles

 

“Leave him- just do it” the man stops me. “Oh my god” Stiles says placing the saw on the guys arm. “I’m here! I got it!- woah what the hell is going on?!” Scott yells running in. “Oh my friend you just saved me from a lifetime of nightmares” Stiles pats Scott shoulder. “What are you doing here Alina?” Scott asks, confused when he sees me behind the man, “I came to check on my dog”.

 

“The bullet” the guy holds his hand out, “what are you gonna do?” Scott asks. “I’m gonna-“ the guy faints, I let out an omfph as he falls on me. I hit my back against the hard cement, “ow” I mutter. “Derek?! Yo!” Stiles yells, so Derek is his name. I lean up on my elbows and look down at Derek. “Is he okay?” I ask “he is out cold” Stiles answers. I look at Scott who is laying on the floor trying to reach something.

 

“I got it!” Scott yells showing us the bullet, “Punch him” I tell Stiles. He looks at me “please don’t kill me for this” he says raising his fist. He punches Derek as hard as he can, hurting his hand in the process. “Ow” Stiles holds his hand. Derek springs awake, “Gimme” he says taking the bullet. I stand up and watch as Derek opens the bullet and lights the powder in it in fire.

 

I cringe watching him take the burnt powder and pressing it into his wound. I cover my mouth and watch in horror when, Derek falls to the floor screaming and squirming around. I watch the wound in his arm magically disappear, no scaring or blemish. “What the hell just happened?” I ask at the same time Stiles yells “that was awesome!”.

 

I turn to Scott looking confused as ever, “it’s a new thing doctors are trying out?” He says trying to make up an excuse. I squint my eyes at him, “do I look stupid to you?” I ask. “Sorry” he mumbles, “explain please”. Scott makes me sit down as he explains to me. Werewolves and hunters, the things I thought were made up to entertain kids is actually real. “I don’t understand how can a human just be an animal?” I ask. Scott shrugs, “we are new to this” Stiles says. Scott was bitten recently before school started, Stiles is a full human still.

 

“Derek was born a werewolf” Scott tells me, I look up at Derek who stands across from us. “That’s interesting” I say dazed, “look we need to know if we can trust you or not?” Derek asks crossing his arms. “Why wouldn’t you guys be able to trust me?” I ask. “Just please don’t tell anyone what you know. It stays between us.” Scott says, “okay” I nod my head.

 

“Good, if you even think about telling someone about us then I will personally kill you” Derek says. I glare at him, “is that clear?” He asks, “crystal” I grit my teeth. I can’t stand this guy. “Don’t take it personally, Derek just hates everyone” Stiles says. “The feelings mutual” I mummer, “also Alina, being a werewolf means having super hearing” Scott tells me knowing Derek heard what I just said. “Great” I sigh, “let’s check up on that dog” Scott says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any spelling errors ☺️


	3. Chapter 3

Alina pov

 

Nothing out of ordinary happened at school today. After what happened at the vet yesterday everything has been oddly normal. Kin is back at home now, his cast annoys him but other than that he is fine. Today is Wednesday and on Wednesday's dads and I have movie nights. Tobias and Grant work all the time, Tobias is a doctor, he works at the hospital as a surgeon. Grant is a forensic scientist. He works with the police department and, investigates crimes by collecting and analyzing physical evidence.

 

Anyway my car was brought down so dads don't have to drive me everywhere anymore. It's nothing luxurious, it's actually really old a 1967 Black Pontiac. I love this car sure I could get a new trendy car but I like the older fashioned cars. Grant came home at around 6:00 today, "when is dad coming home?" I ask him, "soon I'll be cooking dinner. Can you go pick up a movie?" Grant asks.

 

Our cable box must've still not made it here from the move. "Yeah sure- we are not watching the notebook again" I say cutting him off before he got the chance to speak. Grant sighs "fine, no thrillers" he says as I walk upstairs. I put on my pink jean jacket and grab my white purse and shoes.

I pull up into the parking lot. It’s pretty empty there’s only two cars parked outside. I lock my car and walk into the shop, "can someone help me find the notebook?" I look up and see Jackson. "Is anyone here?" I ask him, he turns around. "I don't know" he states sassily. I roll my eyes when something catches my eye, "Jackson" I whisper when I see someone's feet. Jackson looks at the person then me, "do you think their dead?" He asks me. We slowly inch closer to the body, "oh my god" I cover my mouth when we turn to see a man. His throat had been clawed out.

 

"We need to call the cops" I say reaching for my phone. Jackson stops me, the lights start to flicker. I turn to look at what Jackson is staring at. I try to make out the shape, the figure growls its eyes flashing bright red. Jackson pushes us into an aisle. I try to calm my breathing, that must be the alpha. I quickly text Scott while Jackson peaks out a couple more times. We hear a growl before some crashing, the alpha pushed the shelves of dvd holders down. The one Jackson and I are hiding behind slowly tips over. Jackson pushes us out of the way, I stumble out while Jackson's feet get trapped under the shelve.

 

I try helping him out when I feel the presence of someone above us. I feel the warmth from the alphas breath by my neck. My hair tickles my neck, I look up at the alpha, he growls and throws me to the other side of the shop. I grunt hitting my head sliding down the wall. I watch closely as the alpha looks at Jackson's neck before crashing out the window. I get up and run up to the window, I don't see the alpha only a man. I can only make out some features but he definitely has hair and is wearing a long leather jacket. I frown praying he'd just turn around so I could catch a glimpse of his face. He walks down the street to a car and opens the passenger side door.

 

I would've taken a picture of the license plate but it was too dark outside. Before getting in he turns back towards the shop. He is tall and buff no doubt, the street lights don't allow me to see his face. His eyes flash red I step back, he knows I'm watching him. The cars speeds off, I turn back to help Jackson. The police sirens just now catch my attention. "Are you okay?" I ask Jackson, he declines my help getting up, "I'm fine" he says walking out the shop.

 

The police walk up to him and Lydia who must've been outside this whole time. Maybe she saw who the alpha is, a police officer walks in shining his flashlight in my face, "are you okay miss?" He asks, I nod "yeah...yeah just shocked" I tell him. He leads me out to an ambulance, "did you hit your head?" A medic asks "yeah I'm fine though" I tell her. She looks into my eyes and tests me a little to make sure I'm not concussed.

 

I sigh and look around at all the police and ambulances. "Woah is that a dead body?!" I hear Stiles yell from his dads car. I look at the stretcher carrying the dead man from inside the shop. I cringe a little when his bloody body comes to mind. "Alina!" Grant yells running up to me, "are you okay?! Are you hurt?" He asks worried. I manage to get out his death squeeze of a hug, "I'm fine dad nothing happened to me" I say looking back at Jackson who was arguing with the sheriff.

 

"I'll be back I have to inspect the scene, you see anything?" He asks. "It all happened so fast it was some sort of animal for sure" I tell him wrapping my arms around my self. He nods before going into the shop. Movement from the roof of the store catches my attention. Scott and Derek, Scott waves at me. He turns to Derek who tells him something before they leave.

 

I sigh and lean against my car, Stiles walks up to me. "Are you okay?" He asks, "yes and no" I tell him I have to tell him what I saw. "What do you mea-" his dad walks up to us. "I thought I told you to stay in the car" sheriff Stilinski scolds. "I just wanted to check on my friend" Stiles says gesturing to me. "Oh I don't think I've met you before" Mr.Stilinski says. "I just moved here a couple days ago, I'm Alina Labelle. You may know my dad" I shake his hand. "Oh yes your dad is really good at what he does" he compliments I smile. "I need to ask you a couple questions about what happened you up to that?" He asks, I nod my head. After completely lying to the sheriff he let dad and I go home.

—

Dads urged me to stay home after last night but, I can't miss anymore school. It's bad enough I've missed a week, I need to be caught up. I wash my face and look in the mirror, I look tired. Nothing some makeup can't fix. I don't think I got even an hour of sleep last night. Those red eyes were all I could think about. I've been wondering about the murders too, why would the alpha go after someone who sells movies for a living? Who ever the alpha is clearly has a partner, who ever was driving that car. I throw on my outfit and grab my backpack and headphones.

 

 

"Tonight are the parent teacher conferences, if you have below a C average I expect to see you" Mr.Harris says walking past Stiles and I. Stiles looks up from his notebook where he was highlighting a bunch of information. Jackson walks in looking shaken up, Mr.Harris tells him what he told me earlier in class. "If you need to leave any time during class it is okay" he whispers.

 

"Everyone read chapter 9. Stilinski it's actually helpful if you highlight the important parts and not the entire paragraph" he says. Stiles who was chewing on the highlighter cap drops it onto the floor. I look at his neon yellow filled paper, "what if everything is important?" I ask him jokingly. "Exactly someone gets it" Stiles whispers.

—

During lunch I decided to drive up to the Hale house. Scott wasn't at school today and I don't know where Stiles sneaked off to. I need to talk to someone about last night. “Derek?" I ask walking into the house, startled I'm met by a pair of sweaty abs. I stare woah, Derek continues to do pull ups. "What are you doing here?" He asks dropping down doing push ups. "I wanted to talk" I tell him distracted by the tattoo on his back, He stops mid push up.

 

"Don't turn back I'll find you later" he tells me leading me out through the back door. I don't get the chance to ask him what is going on, I round the house and hide behind a tree. Luckily I parked further in the woods on an empty street. I hear some yelling and then nothing, I get a bad gut feeling. I hear gunshots, Derek flashes right before my eyes pulling me along with him. When we are far from the Hale house we stop running. “I told you to leave!” he exclaims, “who was that?” I ask. “Hunters” he breaths out. “They can just enter your house like that?" I ask in disbelief "you didn't even do anything" I defend. "Yeah well some of them are crazier than others" he says. "Come on" I tell him, "what? where?" He asks, "well you can't go back there right now can you?" I ask opening the drivers door. He tilts his head pondering before getting into the passenger seat.

 

"Nice car" he says, "thanks" I say pulling out of the woods. "What'd you see last night?" He asks, I let out a shaky breath "the alpha he turned into a full wolf. Can you or Scott?" I ask, he shakes his head no. "The alpha is a male?" He questions. I grip the steering wheel "yeah, I-I saw him turn back into his human form" I quickly look at Derek's expression. His eyes widen a little, "well what'd you see" he commands impatiently.

 

"I didn't see his face-" Derek let's out a scoff "that's no help" he states. "I tried it was too dark, he wore a long leather jacket and he is working with someone" I tell him, "after he crashed out the window there was a car waiting for him" I finish. Derek's eyebrows furrow, "what happened inside?" He asks. "He tried to trap us under those shelves" Derek turns his head towards me, "Us?! Who was with you?" He asks, "Jackson" I answer.

 

"What happened after?" He asks, "he didn't seem interested in killing us but, he was looking at Jackson's neck- I don't know why" I tell him. Derek nods, "did you get close to him?" He asks, my mind flashes back to when I felt the alpha breathing down my neck. I scoff "he got close to me" I tell him, "did he hurt you?" Derek asks, "other than throwing me against a wall and a couple nightmares no" I answer. "Why?" I ask him stopping the car in the school parking lot. "He has your scent, you need to be careful more than ever now. Especially on the full moon" Derek tells me sternly, I look into his eyes and I can't help but panic.

 

"If you are alone pay more attention to your surroundings, you tell Scott or me where you are, if you go out okay?" I shake my head confused "b- why would the alpha come after me? He doesn't even know who I am" I say more to myself than Derek. "That doesn't matter the alpha doesn’t care who he is killing, on the full moon the alpha is struggling for control like all werewolves and hurts whoever is in the way" Derek explains. "He has your scent down and I bet he knows your friends with Scott. He could use you as leverage" Derek says. "Okay Scott and I are barely friends and I'm not going under a werewolf protection program" I retort. "Fine. When the alpha comes to your house one night and rips you and your family to shreds-" I grit my teeth "shut up!" I yell. This is all to much, I can't handle all of this. Not when my family gets involved, not when they could die.

I breath heavily, "you know the risks Alina" he says. "I don't want my family involved" I tell him. "They won't be if you are careful. We gotta be smarter than the alpha." Derek sighs, all I do is nod. "Look Scott and Stiles they don't completely trust me right now" he tells me, "how come?" I ask. "They think I'm the bad guy and think the hunters would be on their side. Just watch out for yourself and if some seems wrong call me" he says before leaving my car. "I don't even have your number!" I yell after him. 

My phone goes off,

_I put it in when you were panicking- Derek_

I roll my eyes, "thanks" I yell as he disappears.

I walk back into school getting ready for my last class of the day, 

_You know you never told me what the hunters did back there_

I send the text to Derek while grabbing my books before heading to history.

__

"Well so far Alina is a great student though I wished she'd participate in class more" My math teacher tells my dads. "You are a smart girl I just want you to push yourself and be more open with your peers" she smiles. I stare at her with no emotion, best to not say anything when I have nothing nice to say. That's the thing about school that I've always disliked, people forcing you to talk and participate even if it makes people uncomfortable.

 

"We're sorry about that, Alina has always been a guarded person" Tobias answers for me. I fold my arms around myself like I always do when I'm nervous. "Well it is only the first week of school for her, I hope to see you break out of your shell a little more this year" she smiles as we get up to leave. I nod with a small smile before leaving the classroom, "ugh I hate high school" Grant groans. "Shut up you already graduated, I have 3 more years left" I punch his arm.

 

We hear some screams walking out into the parking lot. Dads try getting to the car, as we hurriedly walk by I see Mr.Stilinski get hit by a car. I run to his side, "I'm okay" he says as I help him up. My dads check up on him while I wonder around. I make eye contact with Scott, "what's happening?" I ask him as we get closer, "I don't know there's something out here" he answers looking for something.

A gun shot goes off startling me, we surround the guy with the gun and see he shot a mountain lion. Well at least all the claims about seeing a mountain lion weren't lies. "Who is that?" I ask Scott, "Allison's dad" he answers. “Nice aim” I mutter looking at the mountain lion with a bullet right in the middle of it. “Alina come on" Tobias says, “I’ll see you tomorrow” Scott says, I nod “night” I say before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there’s any spelling errors. More chapters soon!


	4. Chapter 4

-Thursday-  
Alina pov

Stiles waves me over to him in English, I take the seat in front of him. "Have you seen Scott?" I ask, he shakes his head "nope." I sigh, "Are you still not talking to him?" I ask. A couple nights prior at the parent meetings Stiles' dad was hit by a reversing car. Allison was somehow also in the way but Scott had pulled her out of the way and the Sheriff got hit. Fortunately he wasn't extremely hurt.

"You know he feels bad for what happened" I tell Stiles. Scott appears at the entrance way. I give him a small smile, he takes the seat behind Stiles. "Hey" he says nervously, Stiles ignores him. "You know I feel really bad about it, right?" Scott asks. "Look I'm trying to figure all of this out. I even went to Derek for help" Scott sighs, "well if I were talking to you I'd say you're an idiot for trusting him but, I'm not talking to you." Stiles says. I look at Scott, we both know Stiles wants to know what Derek had to say.

Stiles sighs and turns towards Scott, "what'd he say?"  
—  
"That's all he said?" I ask Scott, "yeah he said I need to learn control before anything" Scott's says. "By tapping into your animal side and getting angry?" Stiles squints his eyes. "How is that supposed to help with control, like building a tolerance to your anger or something?" I ask. Scott shrugs "I think so, he is gonna pick me up after work today to help me" Scott says.  
"Okay so that gives us until the end of the school day" Stiles says stopping in the hallway, "to do what?" I ask. "To teach Scott ourselves".

Allison invited me to sit with her at lunch today and to my surprise I accepted. Sure that meant I had to sit with Lydia as well but, I didn't really talk to her that much. "Do you have plans tonight?" Allison asks, I nod "basketball try outs, why?" I ask sipping some of my water. "Just wondering. Lydia and I are hanging out and, I was gonna invite you" Allison says. Lydia looks around extremely spaced out, which she probably is.

"It's fine, I have a lot going on anyway" I reassure her. She smiles "okay well next time then". I nod and look at the book she is holding, "what is that?" I ask. "Oh it's a story from the 1700's about someone in my family. The actual story though seems crazy" she says. "Well what is it?" Lydia asks, "it's about the beast of Gevaudan. La Bete killed hundreds of people. The king even sent his best hunter to try and kill it" Allison reads, "boring" Lydia pops a blueberry into her mouth.

"Any of this have anything to do with your family?" She asks, "This. It was believed that La Bete was finally trapped and killed by a renowned hunter who claimed his wife and children were the first prey of the creature. His name was Argent" Allison finishes.

I raise my brows, woah the Argents really are hunters. "Your ancestors killed a big wolf, so what?" Lydia states. "Not just a big wolf. Look at this" she shows us a picture in the book. My breath hitches for a second, the picture looks sorta like the alpha. I snap back when Allison tries getting Lydia's attention. "Lydia?" Allison asks, looks like I wasn't the only one who noticed the similarity.

Lydia must've seen the alpha that night. "It looks like a big wolf" Lydia repeats. I sigh, "I should get going" I tell them when I see Scott and Stiles leave. "Good luck at try outs!" Allison exclaims as I walk away, "Thanks!" I smile.

I walk outside to find Scott and Stiles on the lacrosse field. As I'm waking I spot Jackson hiding behind the bleachers watching them. "What are you doing?" I ask him, he jumps up a little. "Nothing." He says adjusting his backpack straps. I scuff "yeah okay" and walk past him.

He grabs my arm, "I know you guys are up to something. That's not normal even for them." I watch as Stiles throws lacrosse balls at Scott. "Well Scott and Stiles aren't normal besides Stiles just has terrible aim" I pull my arm out of his grasp. He looks at me confused before hesitantly nodding and leaving.

I shake my head turning back to the field. "What are you doing?" I ask Stiles, "getting him angry". He throws a couple more balls when Scott goes down. Stiles stops and pulls out a heart monitor, "his heart beat is rising". Scott's nails dig into the ground, "I don't think this is working" I whisper to Stiles, "Yeah I know Alina. Thank you" he says sarcastically. I smile and pat his shoulder "anytime".

"J-lets go" he says walking up to Scott. "This isn't working" Scott breathes heavily. "Maybe you should just get Derek's help, he already learned how to control this and honestly we know nothing about it" I tell him. "No. No- I got one more thing to try" Stiles says. The bell rings, "meet me in the parking lot after school" Stiles yells Scott.

"I can't my dads want me home but I'll meet up with you two later" I tell them. "It's fine. Let's just hope it works" Scott says calming his breathing.  
-  
5:56 pm  
I arrived at school barely in time for try outs. I was at Stiles' house with him and Scott . After what had happened in the school parking lot, Scott still didn't get any control over shifting. Now Scott's best hope is Derek.

They know where I am right now, I know I promised Derek to be with one of them until the alpha is dead but... it's just try outs nothing bad can happen here.

I just hope Scott has control by the full moon, the last thing this town needs is another rampant werewolf.

I run into the girls locker room quickly changing into the shorts and tank top provided for the team. The maroon and white look good together. I walk into the gym pulling my hair into a ponytail, "Labelle defense" Coach yells. I nod running to my spot, "Hey, I'm Catherine" the girl I'm defending smiles. "Alina" I greet back.

I got to meet most of the girls at try outs, a lot of them played really good. It was fun playing a game it made me forget about everything happening. It was around 7:45 when try outs ended. Coach was quick to form a team and I'm happy to say I'm on it.

"Are you staying?" Coach asks as I shoot a couple baskets. Everyone has left at this point, I think the only people here are Coach and I. "Yeah if that's okay" I say holding a basketball, "I could care less. I’ll let the janitor know you’re here" he says leaving.

I return to shooting more hoops until about 8:15, I should get home soon.After my last couple shots I quickly put everything away. Maybe I can take a quick shower, I'm feeling gross.  
—  
I grab my things and lay out my clothes on the wooden bench in the locker room. I also lock the door so that no one can get in.

I strip out of my basketball jersey and shorts throwing them in my sports bag along with my sports bra. I shiver when the cold air blows across my bare skin. I turn on the water so that its really warm, the room fogged up in a matter of minutes. I quietly sing along to the song 'hold on" by chord overstreet.It's been stuck in my mind all day, I knew rewatching vampire diaries all night was a bad idea.

My eyes widen once I open them, the lights are no longer on. I let the water run as I grab my towel as quickly as I could. As I wrap it around my body a basketball slowly rolls up to me, I shiver my breath hitching a little. Maybe someone from the team is pulling a prank on me, the newbie to the team maybe that's it.

I grip my towel bending down and grabbing my ball. "Hello?" I ask walking forward, no response. I hear whooshing behind me, I turn around so fast I almost slip on the slick floor. I turn the lights on again and find nothing, I let out a deep breath. Its okay Alina, you're fine.

I quickly get dressed not being able to throw off the feeling of paranoia. I grab my things and basically run through the halls. Once I get out I turn back towards the school, my heart rate slowing. I am really starting to hate this feeling. I back up into someone and scream.

I ball up my fist to hit the person but they grab my wrist turning me around. "What are you doing here?" Derek asks, I let out a sigh. "I had basketball try outs" I huff. "At this time?" He raises his brows, "I stayed back for awhile n- why are you even here?"

A loud howl echoes through the school, my breath hitches. "Was that the-" Derek cuts me off "nope just an idiot" he says as Stiles and Scott come out the school. "I'm gonna kill the both of you" Derek yells at them. "That was awesome!" Stiles exclaims, "were you trying to signal the entire city?!" Derek yells, "can someone explain what is going on?" I ask.

"Derek thinks that Scott's boss is the alpha, we just signaled him and if he heard it he will come." Stiles explains, I look at all of them, "are you guys crazy? What are you going to do if he comes?" I ask looking at them like their insane. "I haven't really thought about it. But I'll find a way okay, my boss is not the alpha."

I sigh my eyes wandering to Derek's car, the back door wide open. "Where were you keeping him?" I ask, they all follow my gaze. "In there" Stiles says, a growl captures our attention. I feel something warm on my hand, blood. I look up at Derek who has blood gushing out of his mouth and stomach. The alpha holds him up in the air, he throws Derek to the side. "Go go go!" Stiles yells grabbing my arm. I stare wide eyed at Derek. Is he dead? He can't be dead?

"Alina!" Stiles and Scott's voices sounding further away. I'm brought back to my senses when I'm pulled into the school. I yank away from their grip, "we have to help him" I say looking for Derek. "Uhm no we have to make sure that WE DON'T DIE!" Stiles yells. "He can still be saved!" I yell back, "he was coughing up blood.I don't think that counts as a minor injury" Stiles points out.

I clasp my hands behind my head pacing around, "look we need to make sure this door stays shut" Scott says keeping an eye out for the alpha. Stiles opens the door, "what the hell is he doing!?" I join Scott by the window to watch Stiles. Stiles slowly walks up to a pair of shears.

A pair of red eyes glow behind Stiles' Jeep. I feel my heart stop for a moment, "Stiles!" Scott and I yell for him. He looks at us and back at the alpha. The alpha runs towards Stiles. I open the door for Stiles and slam it as soon as he is in. Scott shoves the shears in the door making sure it'd hold out the alpha— well hopefully.

"We gotta get away from here" Scott says, "well where's a place with no windows?" I ask looking around frantically. The alpha slams into the door, "Locker room, come on" Stiles panics rushing me along.

Once we get to the locker room Scott shuts the door. We look around and hear nothing but silence, "guys we can't stay in here for much longer" I whisper. "Who are we gonna get help from? Derek's dead" Stiles says, Scott nods. "Your dad is the sheriff call him or I can call my dad" I tell him.

"No. No way that thing could kill all of them including our dads" Stiles huffs. I frown he is right. Scott perks up, "what?" I ask. "Someone's coming—hide" he says. I look around and try the locker. Stiles pushes me in following me into the same one.

"Stiles-there's not enough room!" I whisper “I’m sorry I panicked!” He whispers. I sigh giving up. The door opens and the person comes in, walking past the lockers. If it's the alpha he'd already smell our scents.

The person walks by again only stopping in front of the locker. Stiles' and my eyes widen, I cover his mouth trying to quite his loud breathing. The locker door bursts open and Stiles screams. "What are you kids doing here?!" The janitor yells.

I place a hand to my forehead, that was a close one. The janitor pushes the three of us out of the locker room, "go home" he orders. "But you have to listen there's-" he slams the locker room door shut.

I jump when he is pushed against the door, the shadow of his body being torn apart by the alpha. The alpha roars, "run-run!" I yell. We all take off to the second floor of the school.

As we are walking Scott stops, "shh- do you guys here that?" He asks, "hear what?". Scott turns to us, "it's a phone, Allison's phone she has to be here somewhere" he says.

"Well call her and tell her to meet us at the main entrance" I say as we fast walk back to the entrance. "Jackson and Lydia are here too?" Scott asks over the phone, "oh great" I say as we are greeted with their presence.

Allison shows up seconds later, "okay everyone is here now can we go?" Lydia asks. The ceiling above is starts to crack, "not exactly" I say looking back at them.

"What the hell is that?" Lydia asks, "run" Stiles says ushering us all. We end up getting to the chemistry lab. Everyone starts piling up chairs and desks against the door, "guys" Stiles says, no one listens. "Guys!" Stiles yells, we stop and look at him. "Great job now what are we gonna do about the 10 foot long wall of windows" he asks.

I sigh, "we need to call the police" Lydia says. "No he can kill the cops including my dad" Stiles says reaching for her phone, Jackson steps in front of Lydia "just let her call-" Stiles punches Jackson square in the face.

"Stiles!" I pull him away from Jackson, "Fine." He huffs pulling out his phone to text his dad. I look at Scott who is struggling to come up with an explanation and plan. "Okay, who is out there and why do they want to kill us?" Allison asks. Stiles and I turn to Scott, I have no idea how we are going to explain this-

"It's- it's Derek" Scott says, my eyes widen "wh- why would Derek want us dead?" Allison asks frightened. "I don't know, he killed the janitor" Scott tells them. Allison places a hand to her head. I turn to Scott "Scott what the heck" I whisper "look he's dead right- I didn't know what else to say" he panics. "What if he isn't?" I ask, He doesn't answer. I sigh, "whatever let's just try to get out of here without anyone else dying" I cross my arms.

"The police just hung up?!" Stiles asks Lydia. She nods "they got tipped that they were going to receive prank calls from the school" she says confused.  
—  
10:45 pm  
"Okay what if we just make a run for it, Jackson how many people fit in your car?" Stiles asks. "5 maybe" he answers. Allison scoffs "I could barely fit in the back alone" she says. "What about Derek's car or the janitors?" I suggest.

"We need to get the janitors keys then" Stiles nods. "I'll go" Scott volunteers. "What? No it's to dangerous" Allison protests. "It's dangerous if we stay" Scott tell her. "Well you can't go without a weapon" Lydia says. Scott grabs the teachers pointer stick, I scoff taking it away from him and throwing it "that won't do anything".

"Well there is nothing else" he says looking around, "yes there is" Lydia says. She points towards the chemicals "everything you need to make a Molotov cocktail is in there" she says. Jackson looks at her weirdly "what? I read it in a magazine" Jackson rolls his eyes.

"We just need to figure out how to open it" Lydia says. Jackson slams his elbow into the glass window breaking the cabinet open.  
—  
"Should he be taking this long?" Allison asks. "It's only been 10 minutes" Stiles answers. "What if Derek found him?" She asks, well you have no idea how unlikely that is. I bite my lip staring outside. I look at the spot where Derek was thrown by the alpha.

My brows furrow as I walk up to the window, he's gone. "He's alive" I whisper, "Alina- you okay?" Stiles asks. I nod "yeah- fine" I look away. The door knob shakes, "Scott?...Scott!?" Allison yells. Allison bangs on the door, "it's locked" she gasps.

"Shhh,do you guys hear that?" Lydia asks before running to the window. Red and blue lights flash from a distance, the cops.  
—  
"That was close huh can't believe we got out of that" Stiles sighs once we walk up to Scott outside the school. The alpha had ran off after making Scott turn. We got lucky this time. "He didn't want to kill you guys" Scott murmurs.

"What do you mean?" I question, "you guys don't think he didn't know where we were? He could've easily come in and killed us all but- he doesn't want to kill you guys" Scott sighs. Stiles and I look at him confused, "he wants me to join his pack but...I have to get rid of the one I already have. He wants me to kill you guys" Scott says sadly.

"That's not gonna happen, we will figure a way out of this. We always do" Stiles says, "no you dont understand, when he made me turn- I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you all" Scott admits. "But you didn't" I cut him off, "this time" he finishes.

I look at the ground lost for words. Scott walks away following Allison. I look at Stiles, "it's gonna be okay. The alpha won't get to him" I tell Stiles. "Hope not" Stiles says before walking off.

I sigh and turn back to look at the school, "hey" I hear. I turn to my dad, "are you okay? What were you doing here?" He asks hugging me. "I was with a couple friends after try outs—didn't think this was gonna happen" I tell him. "Okay well you're a witness so just tell me what you know. Did you see the person who did this?" He asks. I shake my head, "They think it's some guy named Derek but I'm not sure" I tell him trying to get Derek's name into the clear.

"Yeah well that's Derek Hales car right there so as of right now everything points towards him" my dad says, I grit my teeth and nod. "Get home I'll be there soon. Tobias is working a late shift so it's just us tonight" he says before walking off.

I get into my car and for the last time stare at the last place Derek was before driving home.  
—-  
Once I get home I turn on all the lights. "Why is it so cold?" I shiver turning on the heater. I kick off my shoes running up the stairs. I walk into my room and notice something— I didn't leave my window open. My door slams shut making me jump.

"God! Derek what the hell?!" I scream, he winces turning towards me. I help him sit down on my bed, "you know if my dad catches you, you are a dead man" I say closing my window and blinds. He looks at me confused breathing heavily. I let out a breath, "the cops think you were the one who trapped us in the school" I tell him.

"Great so I'm a fugitive now. Thank you." he grits his teeth. "Hey I tried clearing your name but you left your car there" I say walking into my bathroom. I grab a towel and wet it before walking back into my room. "Are you healing?" I bend down to look at his injury.

He hisses when I try touching it, I murmur an apology. "It's gonna take longer to heal because it's from an alpha" he explains tossing his shirt on the floor. I nod placing the towel onto of the wounds. "Well did you at least catch his scent?" I ask. He looks at me with a 'are you serious?' look. "No. I was to busy coughing up blood if you didn't notice" he replies.

I roll my eyes, "Alina!" I hear my dad call. My eyes widen "don't make a sound- just stay here" I whisper. I quickly get up and run down stairs. "Yes?" I ask stopping on the stairs, "Come sit and tell me everything that happened in that school" Grant says.

"I already told you everything earlier dad" I sigh walking to sit next to him. "Are you sure you told me everything? I want the truth Alina. You guys could've gotten seriously hurt or even died" my dad scolds.

"Yeah I know, I told you I was staying late after practice and then when I came out Scott and Stiles were there looking for Stiles' things. They were supposed to be hanging out with Allison, Lydia and Jackson so they met up with them at the school but then" I clear my throat "Derek or whoever was in there- they killed the janitor" I explain.

Grants nods, "I'm really tired uhm- I'm gonna go to bed" I say. "Okay, goodnight sweetheart" Grant kisses my forehead before walking away to the kitchen. I sigh before running back into my room.

Derek scoffs "you guys are going with that story?" I nod "I mean unless you want me to tell my dad about the big bad alpha trying to kills us all" I offer. Derek rolls his eyes, "next time don't throw me under the bus please" he says. "Noted" I nod.

"How'd you get out anyways?" I ask "Well obviously I didn't die- I had to leave before the cops got there" he shrugs. "What are you gonna do now?" I ask "Well I have to wait for my name to be cleared...again" he sighs standing up.

"You're not going back to your house are you?" I ask in disbelief. He stops by my window and looks at me curiously. "What?" He asks, I roll my eyes pulling him back in. "Shut up and go to sleep" I tell him. He looks at me shocked, "what?" I ask. "Nothing" he says.

I throw him an extra pillow. I'm just glad I have a bay window I can sleep in.

I lock my door and he looks at me with a raised eyebrow, "what? Would you rather have someone come in and see you?" I ask. He shakes his head "that's what I thought.” I throw some extra blankets by the bay window and turn off the lights.

I face the window immediately noticing that I'm gonna have trouble sleeping. “Alina calm down" Derek murmurs, "what? I'm fine" I say confused, "your heart says otherwise" he whispers. "Yeah well I'm not used to sharing my room- especially with a fugitive werewolf" I say facing him. Even though it's dark I still catch a glimpse of his smirk, "Nothings gonna happen now, shut up and go to sleep" he says mimicking me. I roll my eyes before letting myself relax and finally sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Alina Pov

When I woke up the next morning Derek was already gone. I peak out the window and see my dads cars are gone as well. I get up and walk to the bathroom to freshen up. There won't be any school until Tuesday because of the incident last night.

I head downstairs and turn on the tv, sure enough there's full coverage of what happened. No ones seen the janitor so it's safe to say his body was well hidden. "Police have identified the killer to be Derek Hale who, is still on the run. If you see this man please call beacon hills police immediately." I turn the tv off and head back upstairs.

Once again I'm startled by Derek standing in the middle of my room. "You seriously have to stop that" I tell him. "Where did you even go?" I ask him putting back the extra blankets and pillows from last night. Derek sits on my bed, "well now that we know the alpha is Scott's boss we can't just let him get away." He says.

"I think you have bigger problems than the alpha right now. You're still a fugitive, the full moon is tomorrow and oh yeah that family of hunters you talked about are still here" I cross my arms. Derek let's out a deep breath, "the hunters will be after the alpha besides, the only one you should be concerned about is Scott. He still doesn't know how to control himself."

I nod, "so what are you gonna do?" I ask him leaning against my door. "Well first off I need my name to be cleared so I can go out like a semi-normal person." He says sarcastically. "How are you gonna do that?" He stands up, "this isn't my first time on the run" he leaves out my window.

I furrow my brows walking up to the window. I close it and head back downstairs to get some food for Kin.

-Monday night-

"What do you mean they're taking a break?" I asks Stiles over the phone. "Allison broke up with him, anyway I'm taking him to the woods. Do you wanna come?" He asks.

"Why are you going to the woods?" I ask, "to get our best friend drunk" he says in a 'duh' tone. I sigh, "I'll see if I can catch up. Just be careful tomorrow's the full moon and the alphas still on the loose."  
"Alright, see you later Alina!" Stiles hangs up.  
-  
I grab a sweater and pull it on as I head downstairs. Grant walks into the room as I'm putting my shoes on, "where do you think you're going?" Ever since the night at school my dads have been extra protective.

"I'm meeting up with Stiles and Scott. Scott's not in the best place and we're trying to cheer him up" I tell him. "Whenever you're around those boys something bad always happens I swear.”

I grin "dad c'mon please?" He sighs, "you better be here at 10:00 pm on the dot not a second later or I will kill you myself" he wanders back into the living room. "Love you too!" I shout leaving the house. I start walking through the woods behind the house.

As I'm walking I hear leaves and twigs crunching, quickly. I look in every direction and see nothing, "Stiles...Scott?" I say. I stop in the middle of the forest and can't hear anything anymore. I take off running, I look behind me and am stopped when running into someone.

I stumble backwards catching myself from falling. I look up and see a boy, breathing heavily I silently thank god that it's nothing else. "I'm so sorry" he says, I try to find the tall figures eyes. "It's fine. What are you doing out here?" I swallow. "Isaac!" A voice in the distance yells, "Nothing important. I'm sorry but I have to go now" he immediately takes off in the direction I came from.

I huff taking a right to hopefully catch up to Scott and Stiles. But seeing as Stiles' Jeep is driving down towards me I’m probably late. Scott pulls over, "Hey" I walk up to the window. Scott gives a small smile, "Yo! Alina wassup!" A very drunk Stiles yells from the passenger seat.

"You're wasted" I say getting into the back seat. "Barely. Besides Scott didn't even take a sip" Stiles scoffs. "You okay?" I ask Scott. "Yeah I'm just- I don't even know" he sighs. I lean forwards, "Come on Scott, don't give up now. Allison still likes you anyone with eyes can see that" I tell him. "Except for blind people" Stiles chimes in.

I glare at him, "Look you and Allison were bound to fight at some point, you being a werewolf is just going to make that two times harder. I know that's not what you want to hear but someday you have to tell her the truth. Hunter or not only she can decide if she wants that life style or not." Scott nods listening to my words, "Thanks Lina" he says pulling up to my house.

"Just don't over think it, tomorrow is the full moon and being in a bad mood is going to make the experience worse" I say getting out the car. "Night" I tell the both of them, "goodnight!" Stiles yells. I laugh walking back inside.

"You came back early. Are you okay?" Grant asks. "It's a school night, those are very important for us teens" I smile. "Oh shut up" Grant laughs.  
-  
"Hey, time for school. We’re running late" Tobias says waking me up. I groan hiding my face in my pillow. "Do you wanna stay home?" He asks, "I want to but I can't" I sigh sitting up. He rubs my back "I'm sorry sweetie." I give a small smile as he leaves.

I slowly walked to the bathroom and got ready.

I look at my phone, “7:20 am” well that’s great I can probably make it in time for attendance.  
I let out a deep breath leaving my room. Looks like my dads have already left. I grab my car keys and take off.  
-  
As I walk up to the main entrance I hear the passing time music playing. I hurriedly walk through the halls and up to my locker. I take all the things I need and shove my bag inside.

As I close my locker and turn around I’m pushed. My things fall out of my hands. “I’m so sorry, are you okay?” a familiar voice says. I look up to the person who is helping me gather our things. “Isaac” I say, “how do you know my name?” He asks.

“We briefly met in the woods last night.” I tell him, “Right. Sorry about that Alina.” I look at him confused, “it’s on your notebook” he says handing me it.

“We better get to class” we stand up and both enter Chem. I didn’t know he was in this class, to be fair I never really noticed him but hey I’ve only been here for about two weeks.

“Thank you for joining us Mr.Lahey and Ms.Labelle. I’ve saved you both a spot right here” Mr.Harris points to the table in the very front. Isaac and I look at each other before heading up to the front. Stiles who doesn’t even look hungover managed to get his seat with Scott back without Mr.Harris noticing.

“I’m sorry about this too” Isaac says shyly, I smile at him. “Well then you’ll just have to make it up to me” I joke. Isaac seems to be really shy or he is just overly nervous about talking to people. You can tell from the way he doesn’t make eye contact and keeps distance from people. Isaac gives me a forced smile, “Are you okay?” I ask.

Looking closely I can see how deep he is breathing and sweat forming on his forehead. “What?” He asks defensively, “oh I-I’m fine” he says opening his books. I slowly nod and do the same.

Occasionally throughout the class I would sneak looks at him. He had stopped breathing heavily and sweating but one things for sure he wasn’t calm. He kept fidgeting, maybe he was nervous about something. I really didn’t feel that I should pry into a strangers business, even if I wanted too.

Class was almost over when Mr.Harris gave us a new project. “I’ve posted multiple topics on my website. You and your partner will choose one, research it and write a paper. This will be due by the end of the day of the 24th, that’s two weeks so they better be good.” Some of the students groan and immediately find partners.

I turn to Allison who is already with Lydia, “Stilinski and McCall find different partners” Mr.Harris says. “Wha- why?” Stiles complains. “Because, if I have to read another paper from the two of you I will literally gauge my own eyes out. Pair up with Danny”

Stiles grits his teeth walking up to Danny. I catch his attention and mouth, “What’s up with Scott?” We both glance at Scott who is staring at the table. Stiles shrugs his shoulders. It’s probably just the full moon. I turn to go talk to him when the boy who was sitting next to Danny takes seat next to Scott.

I sigh turning back in my seat, I look towards Isaac. “Do you wanna be my partner?” I ask him. He looks at me for a couple seconds, I raise my brows “well?” He snaps back to reality “sure” he says. The bell rings, “Okay, well we can research the topics until Friday and then start the paper” I suggest.

“Yeah that sounds good” he says packing his things up. “Do you wanna come by my house or yours?” I ask. He stops and looks at me, “we can just meet up at the library” he says. I nod “okay, here’s my number. I’ll see you later” I hand it to him before leaving.  
-  
“What was that about?” Lydia asks as we walk the halls. “What was what?” I ask as we stop by my locker, Allison goes up to hers as well. “No one ever talks to that Isaac kid. I’m surprised he even got a word out he always stutters” Lydia scoffs leaning between our lockers. “He isn’t that bad. He’s just shy I guess” I tell them shutting my locker. “Anyway how are you two, since last week?” I ask.

“It’s weird everyone is talking about what happened but don’t know that it was us” Allison says. “Thank god for the protection of minors.” Lydia says strutting off to another group of people. I grab Allison’s arm before entering gym. “Hey Allison can we talk for a sec?” I ask. “Yeah, is something wrong?” She asks concerned. “It’s about Scott” I tell her, she sighs “Alina I’d rather not talk about him right now.” She says sadly.

“I know it’s just he isn’t really handling the breakup to well. I mean just look at him. He isn’t acting like the Scott we know.” I tell her, we turn to look at Scott who is silently trudging through the halls, glaring at the floor with a overly happy Stiles following behind him.

“I don’t know if I can forgive him just yet, he has been lying to me for awhile and that night at the school was one of the worst days of my life. He wouldn’t even explain Alina, I don’t care that he was my boyfriend. Not even friends would do that” she walks off. I sigh, I’m such a shitty friend.

I walk up to Stiles, “what are you doing?” I ask as he spy’s on Scott who is speaking to Lydia. “I asked Scott to do me a favor” he smiles. “Which is?” I ask “to see if Lydia likes me” he says looking back at them.

They walk off “anyway I can’t be the only one noticing how different Scott is today. Do you think it’s because of Allison or the full moon?” I ask him. “I think it may be both but don’t worry, I’ve got a way to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid tonight.”

“How” I ask, “I found some seriously strong chains and I’m going to chain him up” he says confidently. I nod, “let’s hope that works out. I’m thinking those hunters are going to be out tonight” I tell him.  
-  
After school I head to the library and find Isaac already waiting for me at a table. “Hey” I say sliding into the seat across from him. “Hey” he says looking back down to his laptop, “I skimmed over these topics but I don’t really understand them.” I look up at him, “how about we do the one about moles. It seems like the easiest and, while we’re at it I can teach you what I know” I tell him. “Why would you do that?” He asks confused, “If you’re confused then I can help. What’s your grade in chemistry?”

“I’m barely passing” he lowers his head, “well then let’s hope this paper gets your grades back up” I smile.  
-  
We stayed in the library until it closed. We both walk through the halls to get outside. “So who was that in the woods last night?” I ask him. He tenses up, “what do you mean?” He asks. “After you ran off there was a man running after you” I continue. “Right. It doesn’t really matter” he laughs nervously “what were you doing in the woods?” He changes the subject. “I was meeting up with some friends” I tell him. We continue walking until we get outside.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Alina” he says turning the opposite direction. “Night” I say back. I watch him walk off before getting into my car. I pull into the road and see Isaac walking, I know I barely know him but I feel bad to leave him walk alone. I pull up beside him, “get in” I tell him. He ponders for a moment before getting in, “thanks.” “No problem. So where do you live?” I ask pulling back into the road.

“Actually if you don’t mind could you drop me off at work?” He asks. “Sure, where do you work?” I ask. “The cemetery” he answers, oh well thats a place I never imagined a teen to be working at. “I know it’s not the most ideal job but it’s good pay and, I don’t have to go everyday. There’s just recently been a lot of people dying in town” he says. “You could say that again” I murmur. “What?” He asks, “Nothing, so what do you do?”

“I just dig the graves” I nod pulling up to the cemetery. “Thanks for the ride” he says putting his bag on, “Out of curiosity how long would you say you stay out here generally?” I ask. “Well I usually stay until it’s at least 11 sometimes 12” he answers. I nod “okay um... just be careful” he looks at me perplexed.

“Well you’ve heard about the wild animals running around here wouldn’t want you getting hurt anyway, have a goodnight” I smile reversing my car. He smiles faintly waving me off.  
-  
I park next to Scott’s house and enter inside, “Scott?” I call out, “Alina?!” He exclaims, I walk up to his room and see him hand cuffed to a radiator. His wrist is bloody and his hair and body is drenched in sweat. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” I kneel down in front of him. “I’m fine Stiles just chained me up. Could you get me out?” He asks.

Something about the look in his eyes made me feel uneasy, “Scott we agreed that chaining you up would be the safest thing for everyone” He growls, “I’m fine I can handle the full moon.” He yanks his arm trying to break free.

“Lina” Stiles says from behind me, Scott growls at him. “Let’s go” I follow Stiles out of the room. “He’s really handling this bad” I say sitting next to him in the hallway. Stiles says nothing, he stares at his hands. “What’s up?” I nudge him, he sighs. “Well when the girl you’ve liked since the 3rd grade kisses your best friend it’s bound to bring up some problems” he says.

I frown, Scott and Lydia? What the hell. “What do you mean? Scott doesn’t even like Lydia” Why would Lydia kiss Scott? “Well they got it on in coaches office so I guess anything’s possible, huh?” He scoffs. I tilt my head “You know he didn’t aim too. The full moon is messing with him. We all know he is in love with Allison. Lydia knows that.” He nods taking in what I said.

We sit there for a couple minutes, “is it just me or did it get too quiet?” I ask. We both get up and face Scott’s room, “Hey Scott, you okay?” Stiles asks. There’s no reply, I open the door and surely there’s no Scott. “This is very very bad” Stiles runs downstairs.

I immediately follow him outside and into his car. I pull out my phone, “who’re you calling?” Stiles asks, “Derek.”  
-  
The road ahead was blocked by the cops and a couple ambulances. “What the hell..” Stiles immediately gets out of the car. “Dad?” He calls out, I get out of the car and walk up behind him. I catch up and stare at the person in the stretcher, “Stiles?” Sheriff Stilinski asks. Stiles sighs relived and hugs his dad. I gaze around for my dad and catch him over on the other side of the street talking to someone, thank god.

“Hey Alina” I smile, “hello Mr.Stilinski” I walk back to Stiles and his father. “How do you two keep ending up at these crime scenes?” He asks, “uh- guess we just attract danger am I right?” Stiles laughs nudging me with his elbow, “Right, it’s really weird but we were actually trying to find Scott and, well you know what happened” I say.

“What do you mean looking for Scott, is he lost?” He asks, “oh no no, he just went through a tough breakup and likes wandering out in the woods sometimes” at least I wasn’t completely lying. We didn’t know where he was and he is having a hard time right now.

“We’re just looking out for our bud” Stiles says wrapping his arm around my shoulder. We both smile at his dad, he looks at us oddly. “Get home now. The both of you.” He walks off. “Well that went better than expected” Stiles says as we walk back to the Jeep.

As I’m buckling up I spot a black van hidden in the woods across the street. “Argents” I say, “what?” Stiles asks, “They’re spying, you don’t think they know about Scott do you?” I ask. “Well Allison’s dad did see Scott with Derek but not their faces.” He starts the car, “then maybe they have an idea of who it could be. You guys never mentioned Derek around Allison, right?” I ask. “I don’t think so, why?” He asks.

I sigh, “Allison’s aunt, the one who shot Derek with that magic bullet. She and Derek used to date until, she lit the Hale house on fire.” I explain. “Woah. Wow, now I get why he’s so sad all the time” Stiles says. “But seriously, imagine what would happen if Allison and her family found out Scott is a werewolf. If she decides to become a hunter-“ Stiles finishes my sentence, “that’d break him” I nod.  
-  
We get back to Scott’s house and find him with Derek in his room. “I will help you kill him” Derek says, “who are you guys trying to kill?” Stiles asks. We both enter the room, “Derek thinks there’s a way to cure me. I have to kill the one who bit me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of a couple days ago I decided to post this story on wattpad. I will be updating on both here and wattpad, if interested my user on wattpad is @holyhale. ♥️❤️♥️❤️


	6. Chapter 6

Alina pov

-The next night-

 

"You know any other night you'd be in hiding, why did you choose tonight to come out!" I yell at Derek.

 

He runs a couple feet in front of me, the sirens sound closer. A black van halts in front of us, Derek pulls me back. While I froze in the headlights like a wild deer I caught a glimpse of Chris Argent. "C'mon!" Derek pulls me towards another alleyway. "Get to the iron work. I'll take the longer way and lead the cops away" he says before running off.

 

I hide behind some big metal cans to make sure the cops follow him before taking off. As I'm running my phone goes off, "hello?"

"Alina where are you guys?" I slow down, "We're going to the iron work, where are you and Scott?" I ask.

 

"We're being followed by Kate argent. Don't worry just get there we are on our way!" Stiles hangs up. I get to the iron work and see Derek hiding behind a machine. As I'm jogging up to him a bright light emerges in front of me. I cover my eyes, what the hell was that.

 

"Alina get over here, now!" Derek waves me over, I ran and duck down next to him. "What's happening?" I ask, "Argents that's what" Derek grits his teeth. Another arrow is shot hitting the the top of the machine. I cover my head, "Get in!" Stiles yells as the car skids, Stiles jumps into the back of Derek's car.

 

"Go. Go." Derek covers me as we run to the car, luckily we aren't shot. I quickly slide into the back and Derek takes the passenger seat. Scott immediately speeds off. "What part of laying low don't you understand?!" Scott yells, "dammit I had him!" Derek says angrily, "wait, who? The alpha?" Stiles leans forwards.

 

"Yes, he was right in front of me. The fricking police showed up!" Stilestilts his head, "well okay they're just doing there job." Derek glares at him. "Yeah. Thanks to someone making me the most wanted fugitive, in the state!" He looks at Scott. "Can we seriously get past that? I'm sorry okay I made a dumbass mistake. I get it!" Scott defends. "Alina how'd you get caught in this?"

 

"How'd you even find the alpha?" Stiles questions, Derek let's put a deep breath. "C'mon you have to trust us" Scott protests. "Yeah all of us" Stiles butts in. "Before my sister died she found two things out. The first thing was some guy named Harris-" I sit up straight, "w- you mean our chemistry teacher?" I ask shocked. "Why him?" Scott asks. "I don't know yet."

 

"What's the other thing?" Stiles asks, "some sort of symbol" Derek pulls out a drawing that looks really familiar. Scott mutters something, "what you know what this is?" Derek asks, "I've seen it on a necklace...Allison's."

-

It starts to down pour when I get home. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, night" I tell the boys.

 

I see Tobias car pulling into the parking lot. I duck behind the bushes and wait for him to get inside the house. After, I quickly run to the door entering the house silently. I peak into the kitchen and see Tobias in there, I take that as my chance to run up the stairs and into my room.

 

A couple seconds after I get in there's a knock on my door, "Alina are you in there?" Tobias' voice comes through the door. I throw my jacket off and open the door, "heyyy" I smile hiding half my body behind the door.

 

Tobias looks at me weirdly, "Are you okay?" I nod, "Yeah. Yeah I'm good just..working on some homework." He nods, "well get some sleep it's late and you have school. Goodnight" he leans over and kisses my forehead. "Night, love you!" I exclaim closing my door. I lock my door letting out a long sigh.

 

I sit on my bed listening to the rain pouring outside and look at all my uncompleted homework on my desk. I too tired to even think about homework right now. I undress into my pajamas and turn on my lamp. I sit at my desk and start my homework.

 

-3:16 am-

I hear a light tapping sound and immediately turn off the music I was playing. The sound disappeared, I stand up and walk up to my window. A see a shadow outside my window. Anxiously I pull back the curtain, "Isaac" I let out a relieved sigh and, open the window.

 

"Come in" I grab his wet hand helping him inside. He comes into my room out of breath, "I'm sorry I didn't know where else to go" he says calming his breath. "It's fine. What happened?" I grab a towel and hand it to him.

He runs the towel through his curly hair and slips his soaking wet jacket off.

 

He looks at me with a worried look in his eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" He looks down at the towel dropping it with his jacket. I lead him to the edge of my bed and sit him down. "You're shaking" I point out, I don't know if he is cold or in shock but, something wasn't right. That's when I notice a bruise forming on the side of his jaw.

 

"What happened?" I pull my blanket around him. "I'd rather not talk about it right now" for the first time he meets my eyes when he is speaking. There's a pleading look in his eyes and I don't bother him on the topic, for now.

"Do you need a place to stay the night?" He slowly nods, "I don't want to intrude, I just have no where else to go" he looks at me sadly. "Hey, it's no problem Isaac. You're always welcome here." I place a hand on his wet shoulder.

 

"You must be freezing, I'll go get you some spare clothes and put those in the dryer." I slowly and quietly step out of my room. Dads must have some freshly cleaned clothes in the dryer, unfolded of course. I grab some sweats and a t-shirt, this should be enough for one night.

 

I walk back into my room and find Isaac in my bathroom. I walk in and hand him the clothes, "Thanks for everything, really Alina" he gently takes the clothes. I give him a smile before giving him some privacy. I fix my bay window for myself again.

 

Isaac walks out, I walk u and go to grab the clothes out of his hand. I notice the bruises on his hand and how blistered his knuckles are, as if he were punching something for hours. He notices and quickly hides his hands. I shake it off knowing he doesn't want to talk about it. "I'll go put these in to dry. You can take the bed."

-

When I get back to my room I find Isaac sleeping at the bay window. "Isaac, I said you could take-" I stop when I see he has fallen asleep. I look down at his face taking in- well him. He looks so calm, nothing like I've seen on him before. For the very few days I've known Isaac, I could tell he was different and, not in a good way. Don't get me wrong he is nice and all but, I can't help feeling a little sad for the guy.

 

I don't know why I do but, the way he is always so stressed, jumpy and nervous must be tiresome. Isaac is a really nice and smart person though, I feel that if he were to trust someone he would be happy. Because from what I can see he is far from happy.

 

-next day-

 

I sit up in my bed and turn my alarm off, standing up I turn to Isaac. He is still in a deep sleep, granted if he weren't here I would have probably slept through my alarm until my dads yelled at me. "Isaac, come on we have to get to school" I whisper shaking his shoulder. His eyes flutter open in confusion. He quickly gets up and notices where he is.

 

"Oh...good morning" he says still waking up, I softly chuckle at his voice and appearance. His curly hair is all ruffled and his voice is husky. "What?" He squints, "Nothing. My dads left for work, we have 30 minutes until school starts" I say walking to my closet. I hand him his clothes and let him change before me. It's still pretty cold and rainy out so I should wear something warm.

 

 

"Do you need to get your things?" I ask as we get into my car. "I-uh- no I left them in my locker." He says. "Isaac" I whine, he looks at me puzzled, "did you do your homework?" He scratches the back of his head, "only the ones we did in the library yesterday" he says. "How am I supposed to help get your grades up?! You know what, we are finishing all your homework tonight and, I expect A's on everything or I'm suing" I joke. He laughs, "An A from Harris?! He'd die if I ever get an A" I smile and quickly remember, the necklace.

 

Harris is being held under police supervision so that necklace is Scott's last hope right now. I have no idea how we are goin to get it from Allison.

 

I pull up into the school and grab my bag, "You wanna meet here after school. I heard the library is closed for reconstruction or something." Isaac and I walk into the school, "Actually, I can't. There's a game tonight." He says turning towards me. "Okay how about after?" He nods, "Sounds like a plan."

—

As I'm walking in the cafeteria Stiles pulls me down at the table. "What the heck?" I complain having dropped my food, "Jackson knows about Scott and is talking to him right now! Talk to us! Say something!" Stiles says very fast. I open my mouth in shock, "how does he know?!" I exclaim. "I don't know but he wants the bite and if I don't he may tell someone" Scott says gritting his teeth. I look down and notice that his tray is broken in half.

 

"No one would believe him" I turn back and look at Jackson who is smirking. "Everyone except Argent" Scott says. I nod, that is true. "What about the necklace?" I question, "I don't know. I have to get it someway" Scott sighs. "Just steal the dumb thing. How hard could it be?" Stiles shoves his face with fried chicken.

-

"So nothing was on the necklace?" Scott shakes his head, "No, the worst part is when I went to put it back in her room her dad caught me. He asked how I knew Derek and I had to lie." He explains. "They are getting to close to figuring out what you are Scott. Play things safe." He nods.

 

"Have you heard from Stiles?" Scott asks as we wait for the game to start. "No, I'm really starting to worry." I tell him keeping an eye out. "He wouldn't have missed his shot at playing, something happened." Scott shakes his head, "I'm going to go look for him. You just play the game and, watch out for the Argents" I tell him. We look back at the bleachers where Allison's dad and aunt currently reside.

 

"Good luck" I whisper, "Thank you" he says back.

 

Maybe I should check the locker room, Stiles is always running late for the most important things. As I'm walking through the halls Danny walks out, "Danny, hey!" he stops walking and smiles, "Alina, right?" He asks. "Yep, I know we don't know each other but, I know you and Stiles were working on a project today. Did he mention if he was doing anything after that?" I ask, "You mean he still isn't here for the game?" He raises his brows.

 

I nod, "I told him not to be late. He and his cousin Miguel were planning to go to the hospital to speak to Scott's mom" he explains. I frown, who is Miguel? And why would they need to talk to Ms.McCall? "Thanks Danny" I smile. "No problem" he runs out of the school.

 

I sigh pulling my phone out, once more trying to reach Stiles. Someone comes out the locker room and I expect Stiles but, it's Isaac. "Alina" he mutters my name once he sees me. "Hey, you ready for the game?" He nods, "If I ever get passed the ball, I'll let you know." he jokes. We slowly start walking back out of the school.

 

My phone goes off, "Hey, sorry Derek and I have to go to the hospital. I will be at the game just a little bit later." Stiles finally reply's. "What's wrong?" Isaac asks, "Nothing, I just have to meet up with some people at the hospital." I explain. "Is everything okay?" He looks at me concerned.

 

I nod, "Yeah totally, it seriously nothing bad. I will be back soon." I grab his hand and usher him towards the field, "Go make some goals Lahey!" I cheer. He smiles "I'll try, thanks" he runs out onto the field as the game starts.

-

I reach the hospital and can't find Stiles' car, he still isn't here. I enter and see the place looks completely empty. "What the-" I bump into someone, a nurse. "I'm sor-" She turns and gives me a wicked smile. "Hello dear" she tilts her head a little, "Hi, sorry but, I should be going" I slowly back up. Two large hands are placed on my shoulders, I freeze and slowly look behind me. "Alina I presume. It's very nice to finally meet you. I'm Peter." His breath tickles my neck and sends shivers down my body.

 

My mind flashes back to the night the alpha was breathing down my neck at the movie shop.

 

"Lets have a little talk" he pulls me with him.

 

We enter a dark hospital room, he pushes me down on the empty bed. "Jennifer would you so kindly close the blinds and give us some privacy" he smirks. The nurse turns on a lamp and closes the blinds. My breathing quickens once she leaves and locks the door behind her.

 

"It's you. You're the alpha" he sighs sitting next to me. I look away from him, He tilts his head trying to catch my eyes. "I am the alpha..." I feel his fingers skim my face as he puts my hair behind my ear. I grimace at his touch, "I will always be the alpha" his eyes turn red.

 

I shove his hand away and stand up, his yanks me back down. Grabbing my chin he growls showing his teeth. My breath hitches, "you aren't going anywhere. Yet." His claws trace my face one of them nipping my skin. I hiss, that's when I hear a voice outside the room.

 

Peter stands up grabbing my arm, "right on time" he mutters as we walk out. My heart races, who is here? Is it one of his friends? Am I going to die? Maybe Derek and Stiles- I look up and see the nurse and Stiles. "Lina!" Stiles tries coming up to me when Peter growls at him.

 

The nurse drops down onto the floor. I look up and see Derek, "That wasn't very nice, she's my nurse."

 

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out the way." Derek growls. Stiles quickly hides behind a desk. Derek huffs with anger walking towards us, "uh-uh, one more step and I'll snap her pretty neck." Peters claws slide across my neck, I grit my teeth feeling uncomfortable. I try pushing myself off him but he sinks his nails into my skin, I yelp in pain.

 

"Stop" Derek's eyes flash blue, "I just want to talk." Peters starts, "she's my leverage" he sinks his nails farther into my arm, I groan. "Let her go" Derek says harshly, "I know you Derek, and as well as I know I could take you, I'm quite weak right now." Derek looks at me pursing his lips. I shake my head, "don't trust him." Peter pushes me in front of him, "I think he can decide himself."

 

Derek walks up to him, "Start talking. Now."

—

"I can't believe he joined him! I swear the next time I see him I'm going to slap him so hard!" Stiles yells as we get to the school. I stare at the ground, how could Derek just throw us under the bus like that? I thought he was going to help protect people, protect us.

 

"Alina you okay?" Stiles looks at me, I rub my arm that is now patched up. "Yeah, I'm just shocked" I say quietly. "C'mon we have to tell Scott" Stiles jumps out of the Jeep running into the school. Judging from the crowd in the parking lot the game is over.

 

I slowly get out of the car and start walking into the school. "Alina!" Allison smiles walking up to me with her dad. I force on a smile, "Hey Allison, Mr.Argent" I nod my head. "It's nice to meet you, Alina" he study's me. "Are you okay?" Allison asks looking at me concerned, "you're hurt" she nods toward the little scratch on my cheek. "Oh that, it's nothing really. I scratched myself earlier" I lie, "Okay well, we are going to have some dinner you're welcome to join" she smiles eagerly.

 

"I'd love too but I promised Isaac that'd I'd help him with some stuff. Maybe another night?" I suggest. "Yes and no bailing out" Allison says as her dad and her start walking. I smile "I promise."

 

"Isaac" he turns towards me the look in his face immediately changing. "What happened? You alright?!" He asks tilting my head getting a better look at my face. "Yeah, I just scratched myself, it's not that bad." He pulls his hand away hesitantly, "Do you wanna grab a bite?" I ask changing the subject. "Yeah. Yeah that sounds really nice." He says happily, I laugh at his excitement.

 

He gets into the car and I follow suit, "what should we get?" I ask while driving. "Whatever you want, I'll eat anything at this point." Isaac says, I smile. "Pizza it is."

—

"This literally makes no sense" Isaac sighs leaning back on my bed. I sit up against the headboard, "that's because you're more focused on your phone" I say taking his phone away. His groans laying on his elbows, "it's way to late to be doing calculus."

 

I look at the clock, "it's only 2 am" he looks at me "Do you do this on a daily basis?" He asks bewildered. "Well that's what you gotta do in order to have A's and B's" I lay on my back.

 

"That sounds way to exhausting, I think I'll accept straight C's" he jokes. I laugh stifling a yawn. I shut my eyes for a couple seconds, I feel something cold press against my cheek. My hand immediately lands ontop of Isaac's hand. I open my eyes seconds later, "You're hands are freezing" I whisper. "sorry" He tries taking his hand away, I pull it back onto my cheek. "It's nice" I smile softly.

 

He stares at me intently, his eyes looking deeply into mine. I bite the inside of my cheek seeing him lean in slowly. I sit up slowly not pulling away from him. Issac pulls our mouths together, kissing me gently. My stomach flutters, I place my hands on his chest balancing myself.

 

He sits up wrapping his other arm around my waist. We pull apart and look at each other breathless, speechless.

 

I pull him back this time only rougher and faster. I crawl onto his lap and straddle him. His hands run down my back, and mine up his chest.

 

He flips me over and hovers above me, he leans back down kissing my jaw and down my neck. I sigh "Isaac" he comes back up and continues kissing me. I smile into the kiss and place a finger on Isaac's lightly swollen lips. "I don't want to go to fast" he smiles "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere."


	7. Chapter 7

Alina pov

 

After what happened earlier that morning with Isaac he had to go home. I smile about the thought of just getting to see him today. It is Thursday and I'm grateful because it's been another really long week. Now that we know who the alpha is we need a new plan to stop him, without Derek's help.

 

I barely got shuteye last night but, I did manage to get ready quickly today. Part of the reason was that I was excited to see Isaac. Another part of me is feeling the complete opposite and, is feeling anxious for what will happen with Scott and Peter.

 

 

As I walk into the school I'm immediately met by Scott and Stiles. They drag me to a excluded area of the hallway, "did Derek speak with you?" I ask Scott. He nods, "him and the alpha, after the game. I can't believe he'd betray us like that." He sighs. I cross my arms nodding in agreement, "it gets worse" Stiles says.

 

"What?" I ask in confusion, "during the game, I overheard the Argents and they think that Jackson is the second beta." I squint my eyes completely lost, "Well that's great, another person to look after." I mutter. "And he still wants the bite?" They both nod. "Idiot." We walk down the hall, "Alina c'mere" Allison waves.

 

I walk up to her and Lydia with a smile, "Hey." Lydia closes her lip gloss touching up her makeup, "We're going shopping for the formal today and you're coming." She says. Allison smiles at me apologetically, "formal? When's the formal?" I look at them confused, "tomorrow" Lydia widens her eyes like I'm crazy. I scratch my eyebrow "okay sure but, we are not staying longer than 3 hours tops. I have practice." I point my finger at Lydia.

 

She rolls her eyes, "fine" she groans. Allison laughs looping her arm with mine. As we walk to class Allison avoids eye contact with Scott who stares at her, like always. I catch Isaac down the hall looking at me, I catch his glance and smile. "You guys go on, I'll be there in a bit." I leave them walking towards Isaac.

 

"I never pegged you to be the type of girl to be friends with Lydia Martin" I bite my lip, "she's not that bad once you get used to her. Besides under all that lipgloss and sarcastic remarks is a very intelligent girl." I defend. He nods, "oh right, I don't think we can study tonight." I tell him as we walk to class. "It's okay but, why not?" He look at me curiously. "I have practice. Also Lydia and Allison wanna go shopping for formal and, knowing Lydia she'll probably drag us to every single store."I chuckle.

 

He smiles, "Are you going to formal?" I raise my brows slightly shocked, "who's asking?" I joke. "Just someone I know" he plays along. "Well I haven't been asked to go but, maybe I'll say yes to that someone" I nudge him. He laughs wrapping his arm around my shoulder, I wrap mine around his waist. "I'll let that someone know to hurry up." I smile shaking my head as we enter class, taking our seats.

 

"Well I don't have a lesson planned, as you know I've been under police protection for the past couple days. So continue working on your papers they are due in a couple days." I mentally thank god because I am truly not in the mind set to deal with school today.

 

"Well this gives us a chance to make up lost time." Isaac sighs, I nod "let's just get this paper over with." Isaac turns towards me, "that eager to stop being my partner huh?" I roll my eyes "shut up." I slap his arm. He smiles getting back to work.

—

As I leave Isaac to get to my next class Allison and Lydia wait for me. "So when you'd start dating that?" Lydia asks unbothered. "No way! Are you and Isaac really a thing?!" Allison exclaims. I shush her, "I don’t know. No. Not officially." I shake my head. "What do you mean?" Lydia's asks "But you guys are so cute together" Allison smiles. "I don't know. I think it's a bit too early to label what we are." I answer the both of them.

 

Allison nods understandingly, "well you should bring him to the formal at least. Unless he already has a date." Lydia tells me. "I think we are going together" I say looking over to Isaac across the hall. "Aww this is so cute, so what's happened between you two?" Allison asks interested. "Not much. But I really like and care about him so far." I smile.

 

—

While on our way to the mall Allison had wanted to stop by in the woods. "When you said you had to run a quick errand, I didn't know you meant a hike" Lydia stumbles around in her wedges. I walk behind the both of them keeping an eye out. We stop and Allison pulls out a bow and arrow. "What's that?" Lydia asks. I walk up and look at the arrow head, it looks like a plastic shell around it.

 

Without a doubt in my mind I knew she had gotten it from her family, this must've been what they used on werewolves. "We're about to find out" Allison pulled back the arrow aiming for the tree. She released and as the arrow hit the tree it exploded, releasing a bright light. That's what her dad shot at Derek that night at the iron work. It blinds werewolves for a couple seconds.

 

Allison and Lydia flinch at the reaction. If Allison found this it means someone wants her to know about her family being hunters. I don't know why but the idea of that gives me a bad feeling. The idea of Allison being a hunter makes me feel even worse.

 

"What was that?" Lydia looks at Allison frightened, I snap back to what was happening. "I don't know but I want to find out." Allison hands me her bow and drops her glove. "What if it's something dangerous?" Lydia questioned, "shoot it."

 

"We should follow her." I say taking a step, Lydia grabs my arm. "We should stay right here with the weapons." Lydia hands me an arrow. "Lydia, I don't even know how to shoot an arrow." She throws her arms up, "we'll figure it out." I silently laugh at how scared she is. "Oh my god, did you see that?" She looks around worriedly "What? Where is it?" I laugh, "I'm kidding Lydia." She huffs crossing her arms. "Not funny, Alina."

 

Allison comes back, "Was anything there?" I hand her back her bag. She sighs and smiles, "Just Scott. He brought me back my necklace." She holds the pendant. I give her a small smile, she obviously still likes Scott but, she must be really confused.

 

I hate lying to her but in reality it's not my secret to tell and, if she knew she’d be in more danger than she’s in now. Still apart of me thinks we should tell her because, if her family tells her we don't know how badly she will react. I'm also her friend, I hate lying to one of the closest friends I have. I can see how sad she is because of what's happened and, she doesn't even know how much worse things really are.

—

While we were in Macy's, Lydia had offered to buy Allison's dress as an 'I'm sorry I made out with your boyfriend' apology. "You know as far as apologies go that's something I didn't expect." Allison looks up at Lydia. "Well that's good" Lydia looks back at us as we ride the escalator. "But you still have to do one thing for me" Allison smirks.

 

"What's that?" Lydia questions as we step off, "you're going to dump whatever jock you were going to bring to the dance and, take him." She points to Stiles who is sniffing different colognes. He starts coughing and then turns to us and, playing it off with a head nod. I laugh, "oh boy." Lydia walks up to him and drags him to the dresses.

 

While Lydia is collecting a whole new wardrobe, Allison and I head off in our own separate directions. I look around the dresses pulling some out occasionally. I didnt really find anything I liked, even if I did I wouldn't have the money for it. "You should go for green." I turn around and see Peter.Is this guy going to be everywhere from now on?! "What do you want Peter?" I act uninterested. I'm actually freaking out but, I also really hate Peter and, he doesn't deserve to see me fearful. He won’t get the satisfaction.

 

He chuckles, "I can hear your heartbeat, Alina." He walks up to my side and looks at the dress I'm holding. "You should get this one, brings out the color of your eyes." He hands me a velvet emerald green dress. He nonchalantly continues on, I put the dress back and immediately text Scott. If he was at the woods he must be here too.

 

After texting Scott I quickly look for Allison and spot her chatting with Peter. She slowly backs away from him and continues talking.

 

Someone on the speakers comes on and says Allison's car is being towed. Scott must've gotten my message. "Shoot, that's my car." Allison quickly leaves the store. Peter slowly leaves the store with a sour look on his face. I sigh and head off to find stiles and Lydia, which wasn't really hard. Stiles was tripping all over the place dropping articles of clothing from the big pile in his arms.

 

I say my goodbyes before heading off to practice.

—

Our first game is next Thursday and I'm really excited. I don't know who we're up against but from what I've heard some girls can be really nasty to each other.

 

I got home at around 8:40 and quickly did my chores, homework and showered. Dads are taking on longer shifts now so they stay at work almost all day long now. Kin definitely hates us not being home all the time. The house is more empty without them but, they get days off sometimes which makes up for it.

 

A couple minutes after I ate dinner I get a text from Scott. My eyes widen when I read that Peter took his mom out on a date. I hear a beep outside and open the door, Stiles. "Let's go! We got some saving to do!" Stiles yells drumming on his wheel. I let Kin run out into the back of Stiles’ Jeep.

 

"Do you know where they are?" I get in the front seat. "Yeah, Scott is following them." Stiles takes off. As we continue driving we see Scott hidden behind a truck. He looks at us a points to a car parked on the side of the road.

 

Stiles pushes the gas peddle, "Are you seriously gonna crash your-" we semi-gently slam into the back of Peters car. "I hope Roscoe isn't hurt badly" Stiles prays while getting out. I burst out laughing, "you named your car?" He glares at me. “sorry” I put my hands up in defense and get out of the car.

 

"Stiles!" Melissa fumes, "oh hey Mrs.McCall what a coincidence" Stiles laughs. "Are you out of your mind?! What were you doing?" She exclaims, "well he was in the way" Stiles defends. "We were parked on the side of the road!"

Stiles scratches his head. "You know I think I might've pulled something." He holds his neck. She slaps his hand.

 

Peter who was looking around, probably for Scott, walks up to us. "Should we call the cops? Get some paper work for this crash?" Stiles suggests, "No it's nothing bad. There's no need." Peter waves it off.

 

Melissa sighs before they get back in the car and, drive back towards Scott house. I sigh and look for Scott. "Scott's gone, where did he go?" Stiles shrugs.

 

—next day—

Turns out Scott disappeared to the old Hale house to save Jackson from being torn apart by Derek. In doing that they were about to fight when the hunters shot up the house. Scott was shot, Derek was taken and, somehow Jackson was still okay. Well physically.

 

"He is probably dead by now." Stiles claims as we sit in our seats. "Or they are using him to get to Scott and Peter" I throw out. Scott nods in agreement, "Oh, that sounds more likely." Stiles nods. "Look, even though he hasn't been the greatest we have to save him. He doesn't deserve to die." Scott says. I sigh, Derek isn't my biggest fan right now but, I agree with Scott.

 

"How do we even find him? He is being hidden by professional werewolf hunters." I huff knowing how hard it will be, "I don't know. But I do know we have to protect our friends. Allison and Jackson are vulnerable and easy targets. Peter even said so." Scott eyes Allison and Jackson who are in the other side of the room.

 

"What about your boss?" Stiles asks, Deaton was the one who found Scott and took care of his wounds. "He knows about all of this somehow. He helped heal me, said it was wolfsbane so I guess we can trust him." Scott explains.

 

"Hm a veteran who also helps werewolf. I like it." Stiles nods, "The dance is tonight, are you going?" I look at Scott. "Yeah, I just gotta hide from Coach. Said my grades weren't doing so good." Scott sighs. "Do you even have a suit?" Stiles asks, "no." Stiles sighs "well you don't have a date either, what about a ticket?" He questions. Scott smiles embarrassed, "Okay so you don't have a ticket, date or a suit for the dance you're not even allowed to go to." Stiles lists out.

 

"Yup. You guys gonna help me?" Scott smiles, "Hell Yeah" I smile.

—

When I get home and into my room I find a box on my bed. Dads weren't home all day, maybe they came back for something. They do know I'm going to the dance and, Grant always loved choosing dresses out for me.

 

The box is a plain cool white with a red bow. I open it and pull the dress out. I suck in a deep breath. It's the dress Peter picked out at the store yesterday. I look around my room to see if he is still lingering around.

 

The thought that he was in my room sends shivers down my body. I put the dress back in the box and quickly check all the windows. Dads had left their window open, he probably slipped in through the back.

 

My phone goes off, its Isaac.

Hey, when should I pick you up?

I text him back and send him the directions to Allison's house. That's where I will be getting ready.

—

The rest of the afternoon was pretty hectic, Stiles and I helped Scott find a suit. Though it is a rented suit, the outside looks great. Stiles had to leave to Lydia's so that she could color coordinate their outfits. I wasn't expecting her to go with what Allison had planned out but, I can't wait to see them two together. Stiles was stoked all day which was cute.

 

"Are you excited?" Allison slips on her leather jacket. "I guess so, yeah" I answer from inside her bathroom. "What?! This is literally your first date with Isaac how aren't you excited?!" I sigh, "It's not him. I'm excited about going with him it's just I'm not really into parties" I finish my makeup and slip on some black heels. I'm not sure I should wear this dress but, it's just so nice.

 

It's so simple which I love and the color is amazing.

 

 

"How do I look?" I joke coming out the bathroom. I do a little spin for show, "you look so gorgeous" Allison smiles. "Wait...let me put this on" she puts a gold necklace with a small little diamond around my neck. It's fitting with my look, "There we go" she looks at my completed look, "Thanks Allison" I smile.

 

The door bell rings, "That must be Jackson" she grabs her purse. "I'll be right down just need to gather my things." She nods before rushing downstairs. I grab my phone and purse before shutting Allison's door. I bump into someone and look up to see Allison's dad.

 

My heartbeat immediately rises, "Mr.Argent, sorry. Is there something you need?" I gulp keeping my stance. He smiles, I peak behind him and see Kate walking up to his side. "Alina, I know you just moved here and you figured some things out. You know what we are looking for so, why don't we just cut to the chase and you tell us" he grins a little.

 

There's no point in acting dumb I know he saw me that night at the iron work. I cross my arms, "Yes, I know things but what exactly are you looking for?" I play dumb. He looks at Kate, they both smirk.

 

"Things will get ugly one way another. People will die, let's make sure it's the right people and for the right reasons." Mr.Argent tries drawing the picture for me. "There is never a right reason to kill someone." I look at them with anger, are they crazy?

 

"You're a smart girl. The faster you tell us who the second beta is there won't be as much deaths. We just want to protect this town, the alpha is the problem here." Katefinally speaks up. I scoff at her.

 

"Don't be a hypocrite, you've done worse things than the alpha." I glare. She grins, "And what would that be?" She takes a step closer, I can tell by the look in her eyes she knows what I mean.

 

"Alina, are you ready?!" Allison yells from downstairs. Mr.Argent sighs heading down, I follow after him. Kate pulls me back, "Tell me who the alpha is and, I'll make sure Derek stays alive." She bribes. So, he still is alive.

 

I stop in my tracks, "You already know who the alpha is Kate" that's all I say before heading downstairs.

 

"Finally you take forever" Jackson stands, I roll my eyes annoyed." I turn to see Isaac coming up the steps. I walk outside "You look...wow" Isaac stops in front of me. I smile feeling myself blush, "Thanks. You look wow yourself." I straighten his tie.

"We'll meet you guys there" I tell Allison, she nods.

—

"Hm I thought it would've been more- wild" I look around walking in with Isaac. "Not what your used to huh?" He questions holding my hand, "not really." He leads me to a table and leaves his jacket on the seat. I take a better look at what he is wearing.

 

A black button up and black pants, believe me he looks very good. "Are you guys done checking each other out?" I turn and face Stiles with a very grouchy looking Lydia. Lydia takes a seat and pulls out her phone. "Well I'm going to go get some punch." Stiles tries telling Lydia. "I'll come too." Isaac places a hand on my shoulder before leaving with Stiles.

 

Lydia sighs, "Are you really going to do nothing all night?" I look at her. "Well I showed up didn't I?" I tilt my head. "C'mon Stiles is a fun and kind person. Just lighten up and enjoy yourself, okay Lydia" she looks down at her phone. I turn towards Allison who just entered the gym. Lydia stares at Jackson.

 

I sigh and find Scott hiding behind a poster stand. It shouldn't take long until coach spots him. Isaac and Stiles come back and take their seats. "Here you go" Isaac hands me some water. "What no punch?" Lydia asks, "Someone already spiked it." Stiles explains.

 

"McCall I see you!" Coach yells. We all turn to coach chasing Scott. Well it shouldn't be so eventful tonight, right?

—

Isaac and I take a break from dancing, I notice none of my friends are here. Not even Lydia and she didn't plan on doing anything tonight. If anything happened I wouldn't know, I stupidly left my phone in the car. "Let's go for a walk" Isaac notices me looking for them. I nod and grab his hand.

 

"Should the field lights be on?" I look up at him, "I don't know." We hear some shouting, we look at each other before quickly getting to the field. I push through the large group of people. I hear screams and stop dead in my tracks. Lydia lies on the floor covered in blood.

 

"Someone call for help!" Jackson panics. He holds Lydia in his arms. Where the hell is Stiles? Scott and Allison?! Something must've happened. "Alina!" Jackson yells. I snap back and quickly run to Lydia's side.

 

She's unconscious. I move Jackson's hand and see the bite. My heart stops for a second, "he bit her" Jackson turns to me. "What?" I shake my head. "The alpha, he must have Stiles. Oh my god, what if something happened." I try calming my breathing.

 

A couple medics come rushing onto the field. "Go find him" Jackson looking up at me. I look back at Lydia who is looking really pale. "Alina go! He could be in trouble" Jackson screams, Isaac comes up from behind me and pulls me up. "I have to find my friends" I quicken my steps. He nods "I'll help." We take off back to the parking lot. "Could you look for Allison and Scott? They have to be together" I tell him.

 

He nods "Yeah." He places a hand on my arm stopping my pacing. "Hey, we‘re gonna find them. They probably took off." He pulls me into a hug. I sigh, "I hope so." He puts his jacket around my shoulders, "Go. I'll text you" he places a kiss on my forehead before walking behind the school.

 

I get into my car and grab my phone. Nothing. I should go before my dad gets here. I send a hundred texts to each of them asking where they are. I drive into the woods, I don't know where to start looking.

 

After about 10 minutes my phone rings, I pick it up immediately "Stiles are you okay?" I panic. “Yeah I'm fine. What about Lydia?" He questions out of breath. "They're taking her to the hospital.”

 

"Where are you?" I add pacing around the woods. "I'll tell you later just- get to the hospital okay." He hangs up.

—

"Is she okay?" I walk up to Jackson who is looking into Lydia's room. "They don't know yet."

"She was bit, she either accepts it or-" Jackson frowns "or what?" I sigh turning towards him, "if her body rejects the bite...it'll kill her." His eye widen a little.

 

I see Stiles dad walk in with two other cops. "What the hell happened to that girl?!" Sheriff Stilinski yells grabbing Jackson. "I don't know!" Jackson stammers, "who do you mean? You were her date weren't you?" Jackson shakes his head, "your son took her to the dance."

 

Sheriff Stilinski lets him down, "what?”

 

Jackson gulps, “Stiles took her.”

 

Sheriff turns the the other cops, “Someone find out where the hell my son is."


	8. Chapter 8

Alina pov

 

"Stiles" I sigh in relief, he runs up the hall. I pull him into a hug, "what the hell happened?" I ask. "Peter is what happened" he says. "Your dads coming" I whisper before letting them two talk.

 

I pace around, I still haven't heard back from Scott or Allison. Isaac hasn't found them, I just told him to head on home. I don't want him involved with all of this.

 

Stiles sighs turning back to me, "C'mon we have to find Scott." Jackson walks up to us, "I'm coming." Stiles scoffs, "Just because you feel guilty doesn't mean you need to help us now." Jackson grits his teeth, "Look I have a car, do you want my help or not?" He asks. "Did you bring the Porsche?" Stiles asks, Jackson takes out his keys.

 

"Good. I'm driving" Stiles takes the keys. He stops abruptly, Argent and two other guys stand in front if us. "Boys...Alina, I was wondering if you could tell me where Scott McCall is" he says. He found out! Oh my god! How did he find out?!

 

"Scott McCall, haven't seen him since the dance. How bout you Lina?" Stiles says, "Haven't seen him in hours." Argent turns towards Jackson, "how about you?" He crosses his arms. "I-uh-m" Jackson stutters. "For the love of god" Stiles sighs. "Take them" Argent says.

 

We are pushed into an empty room, "Get your hands off of me" I hit the guy in the nose with my elbow. He stumbles into the wall, he gets back up looking at me angrily. "Leave her" Argent says. I glare at him, "you can't keep us here" he nods, "I just need you to tell me where Scott McCall is." He says.

 

"We said we don't know" Stiles says, Argent pushes him against the wall. I try to get him off but his big buffoon pulls me back. "Tell me Stiles have you ever seen a rabid dog?" Argent asks, "No, but if you let me go I’ll put it on my to-do list." Stiles gulps.

 

"I watched my friend turn once, he tried to kill me. I shot a bullet into his head, and he still tried killing me, like I was the most important thing with his last moments" Argent says, "okay I don't see why we have anything to do-" Argent pulls him up. "Tell me did you or did you not have to tie Scott up on the full moon!" Stiles stares at him, "Yeah you know what I did. What, would you rather I chain him up and burn the house down with him in it?" Stiles asks.

 

Argent looks baffled, "I'd hate to dispel a popular rumor but we had nothing to do with that" he says. "Right, Derek mentioned you have a little code. Guess you never break it" I scoff, he turns towards me "never." I take a step forward "And if someone did?" I ask, he frowns "like who?" He asks. "Kate."

—

After that they let Jackson and Stiles go. Not me though. Doesn't matter I told Stiles to leave as soon as possible. "Where are you taking me?" I ask getting pushed into Argents car. "You're coming with me.You have explaining to do." I sigh.

 

"Look we don't have time your sister is about to kill two of my friends. They did nothing and if you live up to your stupid code you'll do something about it." I argue, "Where to?" He asks. "Hale house."

—

Driving up to the Hale house my heart is pounding wildly against my chest. I notice two bodies on the floor, Scott and Derek. Allison sits with Scott making sure he is okay. I jump out of the car and run to Derek.

 

I look at the arrows sticking out of his torso, "Get em out, please" he grits his teeth. I nod slowly placing my hands on the arrow. I pull it out trying to not hurt him, that obviously failed. I take out the other one and help him sit up.

 

"You have to get out of here" I tell him, "me? You aren't safe here. Go." He says pushing himself up. "They will kill you" I grab his arm, "I can't let them kill Scott" he says. I nod, he walks behind the trees. Probably coming up with a plan.

 

I turn around and catch Kate's attention, "Alina, you're here? I thought you would've been home by now" she smirks. I frown, "what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I ask. "Well I was hoping you would've been in the house but, whoever else is in there will have to do." She laughs.

 

A million different thoughts start running through my mind. She turns to the hale house. “You didn't" I spit, tears immediately fogging my vision. "Well you better hurry you could stop it" I ball my fists. "What did you do Kate?" Argent asks. "Nothing wrong" She says.

 

She turns back towards me, "Once an orphan always an orphan, right?" I shake my head, "I'm gonna kill you" I grit my teeth. "Who's more important me or your family?" She asks. I close my eyes, she has to be messing with me. My whole body shakes, before my knees give out I take off running towards my house.

 

The closer I get the louder the sirens are. I wipe the tears off my face every second until I see it. It doesn't look like my home, it can't be. It's as if time stopped, I look around and see firefighters running around. Neighbors outside watching, I bolt towards the door and am pulled back.

 

"Alina no" Isaac holds me, I fall onto my knees. "No. No no no this is all my fault" I sob. "No it's not, Alina you couldn't have predicted this." He says. It hurts, seeing them pull out two stretchers. My heart stops seeing the body bags. Hot tears stream down my face.

 

I can't handle this, this can't be real. I scream. "Alina!" Sheriff Stilinski runs over, I don't move. "I'm so sorry but there weren't any survivors. We're gonna have to bring you in." He says pulling me up. "No!" I scream. I shake my head repeating the same words, bawling my eyes out. Staring at the flames and smoke.

 

"I'll come back in a few. I'm so sorry for your loss" he says sadly. My lip quivers, that should've been me in the house.

 

I double over and lay my forehead on the floor. I try processing everything and find it hard to breath. I start hyperventilating, “hey, hey Alina look at me. You need to breathe...breathe” Isaac holds either side of my face. I try getting words out but all I can do is blubber.

 

He pulls me against his chest running his fingers through my hair, “it’s gonna be okay. Everything’s gonna be okay.” He whispers repeatedly.

—

Isaac pulls a blanket around me and pulls me into his arms again. I bury my face in his chest, crying uncontrollably.

 

"We gotta go now, Alina. It's been a long night you can stay at our place" Sheriff says. Isaac strokes my hair, "c'mon you're freezing" he helps me into the car. "I'll come see you soon. It's gonna be okay? I promise" Isaac whispers. He places a kiss on my forehead, I shut my eyes.

—

"Alina" Stiles rushes to my side pulling me into a hug. I sit on the sofa lifeless, he pulls back holding my hands, "I'm not gonna ask if you're okay because you aren't. But things will get better, trust me. We always work things out" he says.

 

"She's still in shock, I'm keeping her with me tonight but, legally she has no guardian anymore." We hear Stiles' dad say from the other room. "I need fresh air" I walk out the house.

 

I start walking back to what used to be home. The smoke still lingers in the sky.

—

I step into the burnt house the floor creaking with every step. I look around, everything is black. Photos of my dads, Kin, and I. I tear up, even Kin suffered because of me.

 

I slide down against the wall leaning my head on my knees. I still feel like I'm in a dream, a nightmare. They were trapped in here, they died. I didn’t even get to say goodbye, that I love them.

 

"Alina" his voice is soft entering the house. My meet his, he looks at me sadly slowly walking up to me. He holds his hand out for me. I shut my eyes taking a moment before pulling myself up.

 

Derek looks at me speechless, "I'm so sorry" he says hushed. I bite my cheek to keep from sobbing. “You didn’t do anything” my voice shakes. He tilts his head a little, "Yes I did. This is all my fault. If I hadn't gotten you involved or told you to much...your family would still be here." I clench my jaw, "This is Kate's fault" I raise my voice, tears threaten to spill.

 

"I'm going to kill her" I ball my fists, Derek takes my hands into his. "Kate's dead. Peter killed her." I'm taken aback, but I feel relieved, maybe even a little happy. "Good. She deserved it." I gulped. Derek slightly nods biting his lip.

 

I look down, "what happened? With Scott and Peter?" I question wanting to change the subject. "Peter won't be a problem anymore." He answers, "So Scott killed him?" I ask apathetically.

 

Derek looks away avoiding the question. "You killed him didn't you." I look at him in disbelief. The anger I already had feels like it just magnified. "Show me your eyes, Derek" I spin him around. He looks down at me with Red eyes. My breath hitches letting him go. I take a couple steps back.

 

I shake my head, "you promised Scott" I say harshly. "He killed my sister!" Derek defends, "What was I supposed to do? He was going to get more people killed, like Lydia." He stares at me, "I should go." My voice cracks, I push past him and try getting back to Stiles' home.

 

I wipe my tears away entering the house. The lights are all off except the kitchen lights. "Hey" Stiles says with a small smile, I give him a tight lipped smile. "why are you waiting up?" I ask, he nods towards the kitchen. "Made some food, c'mon."

 

I follow him into the kitchen, I lean against the counter. "Thank you, Stiles." I let out a breath calming my self. I take the glass of water a down it. "I'm not that hungry. Um- can I borrow something to wear?" He looks at me sadly and nods, "Yeah, it's upstairs."

 

I walk into the bathroom with some sweats and a hoodie. I quickly change and am immediately regaining the feeling in my arms and legs.

 

Stiles sits me in his bed, I let out a shaky breath. He rubs my back, “I know how you’re feeling right now, trust me things will be bad but they do get better.” I look at him, “they were murdered Stiles.” My voice cracks, “things will never be good. I got the only people who wanted me and loved me killed.”

 

I inhale a sharp breath, “I didn’t even get to say goodbye. I was supposed to be in that house. I would’ve been in that house if it weren’t for-“ Stiles shakes his head,

 

“You can’t talk like that, Alina. We got lucky that you weren’t in there. I know you love your parents but you can’t think like that. They wouldn’t have wanted you there, I’m sure they were happy that you weren’t. They love you.”

 

“You still have us. You been here since this all started, you’ve become our best friend, our family. Scott loves you, Isaac is in love with you and I love you, Alina.”

 

I bite my lip, “c’mere” he wraps his arms around my waist. “I love you too, Stiles” I bury my face in his chest.

—

I don't know how long I traced the patterns on the ceiling, maybe hours. It didn't take long until the sun had risen. There's a knock on the door.  "Alina, you up?" Stiles walks in. I sit up, "I know you don't want to but, my dad has to get you to the station." I slowly nod.

 

I'd rather stay in bed all day but I'm afraid it's going to take a long time until I'll finally be able to feel the way I did.

—

"Ms. you do know protocol. Your foster parents have passed. You are currently a minor so until you are of age, you will be placed into foster care." A social worker says, I stare down at her paperwork. "Do you understand?" He asks trying to catch my glance. "Yes." I nod, he sighs cleaning his things up. "I'll get in touch with some people, find you a new home." He walks to the door.

 

"I know it isn't easy but you'll get better one day." He says before leaving. How could he know what I'm going through? Was his family burned alive because of himself?

 

I walk out of the room and see him talking to Stiles' dad. Stiles sits in a chair tapping his foot against the floor impatiently. He sees me and quickly gets up, "how'd everything go?" We look back at the man, "I'm being put back in foster care" I look down at my hand.

 

I’m still wearing the clothes Stiles lent me along with some slides, looks like I'll be wearing these for a while.  Stiles looks at me confused, "where are they taking you? Is it like an orphanage?" He asks, I sigh. "Kinda, just until someone tries adopting me." He frowns, "What? No they could take you away from us." I bite my lip, "there's nothing we can do. At this point maybe what's best for me is putting everything behind me." I brush past him and leave the station.

 

I get into Stiles' Jeep, he walks out shortly after I do. "You're not going anywhere. I won’t allow it." Stiles says driving out. The rest of the ride was silent.

 

"I'm gonna head over to Scott's do you want to come?" Stiles asks nearing his house. "I'd rather try to get some sleep." I whisper. He nods pulling over, I step out of the car. "I'll call you if anything happens" he says. I nod watching him drive off.

 

I walk into Stiles' room and fall onto his bed. I shut my eyes and try falling asleep. It takes awhile but eventually, I fall asleep.

—

I wake up hours later, 5;00 pm. I thought I would hate sleeping after what's happened. I thought I'd have nightmares and relive their deaths but I didn't. I dreamt of nothing but darkness, emptiness. Sleeping is the only way I get away from everything.

 

As a kid I wondered what happened to my birth parents. How I ended up all the way here in America. Maybe they died or were forced to protect me. But the most logical thing is that they didn't want me. Why else would I have been snuck onto a ship with strangers.

 

I was lucky to find Grant and Tobias. I've lived with 3 other parents and in the end they didn't need me. They just wanted the money that came with me. They didn't want me like my dads did. They taught me what real love is. They are my world, everything good that I know is because of them. I just regret not being there with them. At least I would've died with my family.

 

I sit up and look for some new clothes. I find the jacket Isaac lent me and pull out my car keys. I decide to go on a walk to find my car. I leave the house and head for the hospital.

—

I walk into the hospital, I look around and see pictures of Tobias. I cringe and force myself to look away. I hear doctors muttering about the loss of their co-worker.

 

I find Lydia's room and stand outside her window. She still looks the same, maybe the bite isn't taking. Otherwise she would've healed.

 

"Alina?" I turn around and see Ms.McCall, "hi" I force a smile. She sighs, "Do you need something?" I shake my head. "Just wanted to check on a friend" I motion to Lydia's room. "Well good news, she's stable and onto the road of recovery." I nod my head, good news.

 

"McCall we need you in the operating room right away!" Somebody yells. She gives me a sad smile, "if you need anything just let me or Scott know, okay." She rubs my arm before running back to work.

—

I pull up back to Stiles' house and spot Isaac waiting outside. I walk out of the car and walk up to the house. He turns around and sees me, he sighs and pulls me into a hug. I breath in his scent, it's comforting. I missed him, even though I saw him yesterday. I know things will be different now.

 

I bring him into Stiles' room, I sit on his bed. I catch Isaac wince, "Isaac, are you okay?" I look at him with worry. He nods "yeah, I'm fine." I'm not convinced. This is the second time he has been hurt in a span of two weeks. "I can tell when you're lying" he sighs. "Really Alina, I'm okay" he takes my hands into his.

 

I catch something peaking out the back of his shirt. I reach over and pull it back, my eyes widen. I jump up on my feet, "who did this?!" I panic. He looks at me at a loss for words. I pull him up, "Isaac if someone's hurting you-" my voice cracks. He places his warm hands on the sides my face, "I can handle it" he says.

 

I shake my head, "who?" He doesn't answer. "Who did this?" I ask louder. "You have to tell the police" wiping away my tears. "I can't" he shakes his head. "Why not?! Whoever is hurting you deserves to rot in jail!" I yell. "It's- because it's my dad" he mutters. I frown, "why would your own dad hurt you?" I feel anger bubble back up inside of me.

 

Doesn't his dad realize how lucky he is to have his son. He helped create a life and he decides that abusing his own child is the best way to support him?! What kind of messed up human is this man? "Then I'll do it. Stiles' dad should be here soon." I pace around the room.

 

Isaac stands in my way, "No, please. Don't tell anyone, Alina. For me." He begs, "This is for you, he can't hurt you anymore if he is gone."

 

"He isn't always like this, he wasn't like this before. He is the only parent I have left. I can deal with him, okay." He tells me. I grit my teeth, "I can't just pretend I don't know he is hurting you. Isaac I'm not going to lose another person I love."

 

He takes my hands in his, "You won't lose me. Nothing and no one is going to take me away from you. You've made me happier, I can deal with what's thrown at me as long as you're there with me. Okay? I love you, Alina." His hand lays against my cheek.

 

He kisses me softly, "I love you" I murmur looking into his eyes. He smiles softly pressing his forehead to mine. His hands resting on my waist. I lay my hands on his chest, "now what?” He wraps his arms me, “now we get through everything life is throwing at us. When the moment is right, when I’m ready- I want you to be there with me.” I hum, “okay.”


	9. Chapter 9

Alina pov

 

I spent the night with Isaac, we watched a few movies but I didn't pay that much attention.

 

We spoke but I felt a large part of me nagging to tell someone. I didn't want him to leave, knowing that he could possibly end up hurt again.

 

The door swings open, "Hey! Good you're still up" Stiles barges in, He comes to a halt. "Is my dad here?" He looks around cautiously. I shake my head standing from the sofa.

 

"Okay good. I bought you some pizza!" He smiles showing me the box. I hug myself, "I already ate, Stiles" I answer softly. His smile drops, "oh well.." he tosses the box on the kitchen counter.

 

"Are you okay?" I eye him, he is acting weirder than normal. "Yeah I'm great, amazing." He gives me a thumbs up. I frown, "Kay. I think I'm gonna go to sleep." I start walking up the stairs. Stiles follows behind me.

 

I look back at him weirdly, he smiles.

 

"Are you gonna stand all night?" I walk out of the bathroom after changing into Isaacs hoodie. He sighs, "we need to talk." I turn and see the sincere look in his eyes. He leads me into his room, "we spoke with Allison today and-" I grit my teeth. Stiles notices my gesture, "word got out that you are back up for adoption."

 

"Okay and?" I have no clue why this concerns anyone, because it shouldn't. "Well where are they going to take you, Alina? We all don't want you to be taken away from us. We've known each other for months now, I know I can trust you and you're one of my best friends. We care about each other." He tilts his head trying to catch my eyes.

 

I let out a deep breath sitting up straight, "Stiles, I don't want to leave you guys. You and Scott are still my friends and I can't leave Isaac either. But I have no say I'm still a minor and I don't want any trouble." I sigh sadly.

 

"What if I ask my dad or Melissa-" I shake my head "No. please don't Stiles, I don't want to barge into yours or Scott's family's. You guys have enough to deal with as it is." I place my hand on his, "We'll figure something out. We always do."

—

I lay on Stiles' bed sleepless whereas Stiles is up and doing some work at his desk.

 

I turn and stare at his back, I catch the picture sitting in his desk. "What was she like?" I whisper, Stiles turns and sees what I'm looking at. He grabs the picture, "she was the best." He traces the picture with his fingers.

 

"Tell me about her" he stands up sitting next to me on the bed. "Where do I start" he smiles, "she would always listen to what I had to say. She trusted me and always supported me. She used to say that I was the smartest kid" he laughs looking down at his hands. "She sounds really nice" he nods, "she was. Even we she tried to scold me, she was the kindest person I knew. The most selfless."

 

"Then when she got sick- it was torture. Watching someone you love forget who they are...who you are. Before she passed there would be moments where she didn't even recognize me, the look in her eyes is something I'll never forget. It lost all the warmth and were- well lost. Dad always said that her pain was gone after she passed. I lost my mom and for a little while my dad."

 

Stiles shakes his head, a few tears slide down his cheek. "I could tell how depressed he was. Sometimes I even think that maybe it should've been me, not my mom. I tried my hardest to support him and not bother him but, I couldn't just watch him drink himself away. He eventually stopped, now we're closer than ever. He is all I have left, I don't know what I'd do without him." Stiles wanders off.

 

I frown softly "You can tell how much he loves you, Stiles. You're his son, the most important person to him that he will ever know. Im sure he and your mom would do anything for you before any harm came to you. They both love you. You're Stiles Stilinski everyone loves you." I nudge him.

 

He laughs, "Yeah I'm sure about that" he pulls me into a hug. I yawn, "it's late let's get to sleep" I nod closing my eyes.

—

I wake up to Stiles' alarm and a arm laying across my face while another hand rests on my rib cage. I huff pulling Stiles' arm off my face, "Stiles" I groan covering my ears. Stiles shoots up, "what? huh?!" He looks at me.

 

"Oh" he scratches his head and tries getting out of the bed. He ends up falling off. I squint at the sunlight, covering myself with the blanket. It's way to early for this.

—

"You know you don't have to go, right?" Stiles consoles me as I get into his Jeep. "Just drive please, Stiles" I pull on my seat belt.

—

I ignore the few stares coming from strangers and continue walking down the hall. "That's the orphan girl whos family died in the fire" ... "I heard she's being taken back to foster care. She has no relatives." People mummer.

 

Stiles walks by my side and places a hand on my back noticing my discomfort. I look up at him thankfully. He offers a tight smile before nodding towards Scott. He walks up to us and pulls me into his arms.

 

"Hey, Lina" he whispers, I bite my cheek fighting the feeling of wanting to cry. I hug him back "hey" I give a small smile. He rubs my back before we start walking again. "So winter break is soon, I was thinking we could do something." Scott says breaking the silence.

 

They both look at me questioningly, I nod. "Sounds fun." Scott's smiles "great I'll set something up." I catch Isaac across the hall. "Oh looks like lover boy is here" Stiles teases, I glare at him. He puts his hands up in defense before I walk off.

 

I ignore everyone and smile at Isaac. "Morning" he says leaning down to kiss me. "Hey" I greet, "guess what?" He says turning towards his locker. I frown confused, he turns around holding a packet of papers. "I finished our paper!" He surprises me. I narrow my eyes and drop my jaw, "Isaac, I told you not to do that."

 

His cheeks lightly flush, "I wanted to besides, it gave me something to do and not face my dad." He slings his backpack on. I sigh, and smile sadly. "You can read through it before we turn it in" he suggests, I shake my head "I'm sure it's fine." He smiles nervously, "if you say so."

 

He intertwines our hands, "you know you didn't have to come today. I'm sure everyone understands. You need to take some time to heal, Alina" he stops walking after a couple moments of silence.

 

I look at the ground nodding as I turn to face him. "Trust me I know. I just don't want to be alone. When I'm alone that's when I feel the worst. I just need to get through this." My voice strains, Isaac places his hands on my arms. "This isn't something you can just get through, not healthily at least. You're going to break and it's not going to help. I just need you to take care of yourself okay? Please" he cowers over meeting my eyes.

 

"Allow yourself to grieve and cope. School, your friends and even me, we aren't going anywhere. We will be here for you." He rubs my arm. "My dads would've wanted me to continue on with my life. That's what I'm doing." I look up at him blinking away the tears.

 

He stares back at me sadly, I escape his grasp and head towards class without looking back.

—

I enter class and look for a seat. Usually I'd sit next to Allison since we both take French. I don't know how I'll react when I see her. I know I won't be happy. That may seem unfair since she didn't do anything to me but, her family got the only family I've known killed. For that I will always despise the Argents.

 

I take a seat next to Jackson, I feel him staring at me. "What?" I snap, the sad look in his eyes is immediately replaced with the look I know and hate, "who said you could sit next to me?" He claps back. I grin, in a way I appreciate Jackass not treating me like I'm fragile.

 

I watch Allison take her seat, she looks back at me. I don't make turn away and ignore her. I feel my eyes burn, I grip my pencil. The sound of the teachers voice slowly fading out as a raging ringing replaces it. My hands shake and *snap* everyone turns towards me. I drop the pencil.

 

"Alina, are you okay? Would you like to step out?" The teacher asks, "No. I'm perfect." I grit my teeth.

—

The day couldn't have gone any slower. I practically remember every second of the day. I ended up with a total of 7 broken pencils. It was either the pencils or someone's face. Unfortunately, I broke the pencils before I got the chance to punch someone.

 

"Alina! C'mon!" Stiles yells, I throw on a jacket before walking downstairs. "What?" I see Scott and Stiles waiting by the door for me. "Well it's your first game we can't miss it" Scott says. "Don't you guys have a paper to work on" I walk up to the door. "Oh that, we can finish it tomorrow" Stiles blows it off.

I roll my eyes pulling the door open and getting into my car.

 

"We'll meet you there!" Stiles gives me a thumbs up from the door way as I pull out.

—

I get to the school fairly quickly, mostly because I was speeding. There also wasn't people around.

 

I look at my phone, 8:35. The games about to start. I enter the school and make my way into the locker room. "Labelle you're late!" The Coach scolds, "the game hasn't even started" I roll my eyes placing down my bag. "They about to jump for the ball. Get out there, now!" She blows her whistle.

 

I take my place and wait for someone to get the ball. I look around and catch Stiles and Scott waving at me like idiots. I look at them bewildered, what is wrong with them? I catch Isaac sitting between them looking uncomfortable. He catches my glance and beams at me. I shake my head slightly grinning and turn back to the game.

—

2 to 6

I didn't think we would take the lead but seriously the other team isn't even trying. Not that I'm playing my best tonight, my aim is completely off. I went for the shot and the ball got stuck between the rim and backboard.

 

Coach is now trying to get it unstuck. I place my hands on my hips pacing around slowly. Ignoring the looks from the other team, "that's the girl who's parents were burnt alive." Someone whispers, "I heard there was a dog in there to, poor dog." Someone adds. "How does someone's house just burst into flames like that?" ... "Is she going back to an orphanage?" ... "her dad was a cop, maybe he had some dirt on people." ... "I heard it was like the Hale family fire, remember like 6 years ago?"

 

I narrow my eyes and snap towards a group of girls from the other team. They notice and turn away shutting up. I grind my teeth, clenching my fists. The whistle blows, the ball is back in play. "I'm so sorry for your loss. Must be sad, no?" I freeze, slowly turning. A girl looks straight at me, "what?" I retort.

 

My heart thuds against my chest, blood pumping with rage. I look at her hysterically, "So what was it? A fire like that couldn't just happen, your family surely had time to make it out." She continues.

 

It felt good when my fist connected with her face. She stumbles back onto the floor holding her jaw. "Bitch!" She cries out, I smirk satisfied. I leave the gym filled with people chattering.

—

No Ones POV

 

"Holy shi- did you hear a crack?! I think I heard a crack?" Stiles exclaims watching the girl Alina punched fall to the floor. The three boys immediately go after her. "Alina!" Isaac calls after her, it seems as though she's already left. Scott immediately calls and texts her. "Where are you going?" Stiles calls after Isaac, "going to find her!"

 

The boys get into Stiles' Jeep and go after Alina.

—

Alina pov

 

I don't even know where I'm going exactly. I notice the highway to state border, that's all. I would've thought the roads would be crowded but there's nothing. I push on the gas listening to the engine roar and pop. I narrow my eyes at the road and slam on the breaks when a deer runs in front of me.

 

My breath hitches feeling the car tip over, rolling. I look around and cough spitting out some pieces of glass. I turn to my right and everything is upside down- well I'm upside down.

 

I groan pulling on my seat belt, I hear someone running towards me. My breath quickens as they stop right in front of me. I let out a breath of relief when I meet Derek's eyes. "Derek, I- I'm stuck" I cry. He licks his lips, "I know, c'mon let's get you out of here." he gets on his knees, "put your hands on the roof." He instructs.

 

"Good" he reaches over and breaks the buckle. I slip out of the seat and onto the road. Derek grabs my hand, "what are you-" I watch as his veins turn black and the aching in my head slowly starts to dull. "Can you stand?" He slowly lifts me up, I stand only for my legs to buckle. He catches me, "okay. It's okay. I got you." He carries me bridal style.

 

My head slips off his shoulder hanging in the air. I shut my eyes in the breeze, accepting the darkness.

—

I wake up and look around, I'm in Stiles' Jeep. Someone holds me against them, I sit up looking towards Isaac.

 

"Where are we going?" I hold my head to stop dizziness. Isaac looks at me in relief, "Are you okay? Doesn't anything hurt?" He places his hands on my thighs. Stiles and Scott look back at me, "Alina, what the hell were you doing?!" Stiles exclaims looking back and forth between me and the road.

 

"I'm sorry" I apologize, Isaac holds my hand. "It's okay, just don't take off like that again. You could've been seriously hurt." Scott smiles at me sadly. "As long as you're okay, which we have to make sure you are" I look back at Isaac. "You're taking me to the hospital?" He nods, "Just to make sure you're not concussed, you couldn't even stand and you blacked out." Stiles points out.

 

I don't argue with them, I already caused enough trouble. "That was a powerful right hook, Alina." Scott jokes after a moment of silence. Isaac grins, I bite my lip. "She deserved it" Stiles and I say at the same time.

 

I sigh leaning into Isaacs side. He places a kiss on my head, I play with his hand waiting in silence.

—

"You're lucky you're okay, Alina. If you weren't found who knows what could've happened." Melissa says filling out some paperwork. "I know, I'm extremely lucky." I say half heartedly.

 

"It doesnt seem like you're concussed or broke anything so just take one of these if you experience pain. Soreness is usual and lasts for about a week or two, if it's really bad come back in. Other than that, come back for a follow up and we will get the stitches out, okay?" She places a hand on my arm rubbing it.

 

I smile tightly, "thank you Ms.McCall." She smiles before leaving the room, I tuck the pills into my pocket and exit the room.

 

I find Isaac in the waiting room, he rushes over to my side. "What'd they say?" He looks at the stitches on my forehead, "I told you guys, I'm fine." Stiles and Scott walk up to us.

 

"Can we just go now please? I hate hospitals." Isaac nods, "alright c'mon" he chuckles. Stiles and Scott race back to the Jeep.

—

The next day of school was pretty much the same. I stuck around Isaac mostly since Allison was with Stiles and Scott. I had lunch with Isaac and his friends. I met some new people like Erica and Boyd. They were really friendly.

 

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" I stand from the lunch table, "okay, I'll meet you on the way to class." Isaac says looking at the clock. I nod heading off to the hall.

 

I sigh, the sound of chatter disappearing. I turn the corner and spot Derek outside by the field. I frown and walk outside.

 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He turns towards me, "nothing important" he answers. "I think it is if you'd risk someone seeing you. Especially when you're still wanted." I cross my arms, he sighs shaking hanging his head.

 

"I told you it nothing. Anyways, how are you?" He eyes my forehead, "I'm okay. Thank you, for...helping me." I nod, he nods, "it was nothing." I frown, "actually, what were you even doing there?" His home isn't anywhere near the border so why was he there.

 

He looks at me flabbergasted, "I was...around" I scoff, "wow something you're finally horrible at. You're a terrible liar, Derek." He sighs crossing his arms, "Can't you just be thankful" I shake my head, "We're you following me?" I question, he looks at me slightly shocked.

 

He doesn't answer. "Oh my god! You're spying on me now?!" I look at him in disbelief, he shakes his head. "I'm not spying on you! I- just saw you storming out of the school last night and decided to see if you were okay." He explains, I huff.

 

"I thought I made it clear that night, I don't want to see you. You did us, especially Scott dirty, Derek." He inhales, "I did what I needed to do." He looks down, "We trusted you! You were supposed to help! ... you were supposed to help. No one was supposed to die" my voice cracks.

 

He looks at me sadly, he takes a step forward. I hold my hand out. "Don't. Please." He grits his jaw, "I can't say I'm sorry because I'm not. I did what I needed to." I scoff, "So you just decided to play us, get us to help you become alpha." I wipe my cheeks.

 

"Do you really think Scott could kill? He isn't like us, he believes he can fix problems without people dying. People always die." I stare at him, he is right. Scott isn't a killer.

 

"You're right. I'm sorry. I need to go." I turn away walking back towards the school. "Alina, wait" Derek calls out. I ignore him trying to get myself organized.

—

"Lina, would you like to come over today?" Isaac catches up to me, I turn to him. "Really? But I thought your dad-" Isaac cuts me off, "he isn't in town, besides I think it's about time I make my own decisions." He nods, I smile rubbing his back. "Thats great, Isaac. Count me in."

 

"8:30 sound good?" I nod "Sounds like at date." I smile. He blushes, "Great, I'll cook." He beams, I laugh. "You can cook?" He glares at me playfully, "I prepare some mean fruity pebbles." I grin, he is so cute. "You're lucky I'm in love with fruity pebbles" he smiles "and?" He grin closing his eyes, "I love you. Maybe a little more than fruity pebbles. But only this much" I show him using my fingers.

 

His mouth drops, "ooh wow, really?" He pulls me into his arms, "I'm kidding" I giggle. He tickles my neck with his nose, I laugh trying to get out of his hold.

 

He lets me go, "we will continue this at dusk" he jokes. "You're such a dork" I smile.

 

I watch him leave, I don't know if I should feel guilty or not but, when I'm with Isaac I forget about everything else. It's just the two us.

—

As I walk out of school I manage to find Stiles waiting for me in the parking lot.

 

"We got some time before you need to get to the station." Stiles starts, "Where are you going with this?" I question. "Well my dad gave me some money and, I was thinking we could get you some new clothes. Not that I don't mind sharing but you need some things for yourself."

 

I sigh, "I don't wanna waste your guys' money." Stiles turns onto the highway, "you aren't it's not just ours some of the other cops pitched in. Even Lydia's mom, who is loaded by the way. These are basics necessities Alina, it's not like we are going to buy anything useless."

 

I nod, "okay, tell your dad I said thanks, for everything. You guys have been really helpful throughout all of this."

—

Shopping with Stiles wasn't exactly the best experience I've had shopping with someone. I kept asking how much money we had but all he would say is "get whatever you want." Of course I looked through the clearance racks.

 

"Hey, you should get this" Stiles holds up a one-piece lingerie. He nods smirking, "we aren't getting lingerie" I lightly punch his arm. "I'm just saying, Isaac would love it." He holds it to my chest, "put that down" I swat his hand away.

 

"Okay. What about this one?"Stiles holds up something that looks like it would barely cover a mouse. "I love it. Oh look! It comes in red!" He holds up another pair. I hide my face blushing in embarrassment, "Stiles" I whine.

—

I managed to buy more than a enough clothes which I'm very thankful for. "Stiles, you don't have to wait with me" I turn towards him as we sit in the police department. "I want to." He nods, "Alina, Mr.Brown is ready." Stiles' dad comes into the room. I nod at him, "thank you" I tell Stiles before getting up.

 

"We have contacted local foster care homes here, unfortunately they can't accept you. So we would need to move you to another city maybe even State." I gulp, what? "But I do have some good news for you." He begins, I lean back in my seat crossing my arms.

 

"We got a family who wants you and they live right here in beacon hills." I perk up, "what? Really? Who is it?" I wait for him impatiently, "I'll go call him in. We asked him to come in. Talk to him and if you don't like him, I'll see what I can do." He smiles exiting the room.

 

I sigh tapping my foot rapidly against the floor. The door opens, I look up nervously. "What the fuck is this?"


	10. Chapter 10

*Warning*~ chapter contains fluff.

 

Alina pov

 

My chair scrapes against the floor as I shoot up. "What the hell are you doing here?! Get out!" I yell. Argent closes the door, "Alina, please just listen." I shake my head "D-Don't! Don't speak to me" my voice quivers, I try opening the door. He leans against it.

 

"Get off. I'm not going to listen to anything you or your family has to say." I try calming myself. "Give me 5 minutes, please. You need to listen." He looks at me pleading, "You're not going to move so go ahead and hurry it up" I grit my teeth. I walk to the futherest corner away from him. I cross my arms biting my lip, my knee bounces rapidly.

 

"Look what Kate did- you know we had no part in that. What she did is unforgivable, we know that. Trust me if she were alive she would be paying for both Derek's family and yours." He starts, "I understand how much you must hate us right now." I scoff, "I loathe you, I despise everyone in your family and all you hunters. No one asked you guys to protect us, you don't even know how to protect." I bark.

 

He nods look down at the table, "which is why we are going to change." I make a disgusted face, "I don't want anything to do with your family or the supernatural world." I shake my head, "You won't be. Im just trying to help you, do you really want to be taken away?"

 

My breath hitches, "no, but I can't just live with the people who made my life hell." He scratches his head, "you are free to leave whenever you want. As long as I'm your guardian you get to stay in town. You can crash at your friends house, eat, shower whatever you want. Just let us help." He offers, I close my eyes.

 

Inhaling sharply, "I'm keeping my last name." He nods, "that's fine." I nod, I can't believe this happened. I don't want to leave though, I can't. I don't have to be around them, just remember that Alina.

 

I look at him once more before leaving the room. Stiles paces around the lobby, "yo! What the hell happened? Why was Argent here?" I let out a deep breath, "call Scott, I'll explain."

—

"You- and them. Living together?" Scott puts together. "Are you serious? You can't be- are you really serious?" Stiles questions. "It's this or I get taken away to another city. In a home full of strangers and possibly a whole new school, even state" I sit between them on the sofa. "It's not like I'm going to actually live with them. I'll just go over when I need to with the social worker but after that I'm not going in there." I tell them.

 

"Our doors are always open" Scott smiles.

—

I look in the mirror, my first date. And I'm late of course. I set my phone down to pull on my converse and, spray on a little bit of perfume. I flatten down my shirt tucking it into my skirt. I settled on wearing a gray long sleeved shirt and a jean skirt.

 

I chew on a piece of gum racing downstairs. "Woah, where are you off to?" Stiles and Scott turn away from there video game. "Isaacs and im spending the night so don't wait up. Goodnight!" I slam the door shut jogging to Isaac's house, which is about a block away.

—

I walk up the steps and knock on the door. The door is immediately swung open, "Hey" I breathe, "did you run here?" Isaac questions, "was nothing" I wave it off breathing heavily. He chuckles leading me into the house.

 

I look around, its simple but really nice. I smile, "you lit candles" I walk further and see he really did cook. "Do you like it?" He comes up behind me, "I love it" I turn around and smile.

—

"I can't believe you actually cooked" I say finishing my food. "Well, I'm a master at making pasta...but that's the only thing I can cook so, don't ask for something else" he jokes, I grin "I'm sure you could learn, from the best of course- which is me."

 

He sets down his fork, "wanna put that up to the test?" I close my eyes smiling and shake my head, "noo- Hey! hey" I laugh being thrown over his shoulder. He runs up the stairs, "if you drop me you're dead, Lahey" he pretends to almost dropping me. "Isaac!" He sets me down smiling. I slap his shoulder and notice where we are. His room.

 

I look at it in awe, over his bed white curtains are hung delicately. Lights covering the tops of the curtains. The white compliments the white and grey covers of the bed. He left on some music, which gently plays throughout the house.

 

Isaac pulls me in, "wow" I look around. He wraps his arm around me from behind. I lean my head against his chest, lightly swaying.

 

He leads us to his bed and puts a movie on. I sigh, this is more than perfect. It's everything I could imagine and more. We lay out on his bed, I lay my head on his chest my arm around his waist. His hand lays on my back the other on my waist.

—

I sit up stretching when the movie finishes. I look at the clock, 11:46 pm. "Do you want anything?" Isaac asks, I shake my head "I'm good" I look him in his eyes. "I'll go turn that music off" I stand up stopping him "leave it, it's nice" he grabs the remote turning the tv off. "Is everything okay?" He holds my waist.

 

I smile, "everything is perfect" I sigh wrapping my arms around him. We stand in the silence, "thank you, Issac...for being here for me...supporting me. I love you." He pulls back a little staring at me.

 

He captures my lips with his, kissing me with more passion than ever. My hands slide up to his hair, tugging on it lightly. He licks my bottom lip, I open my mouth my nails digging into his broad shoulders. His hand holds the back of my neck the other slides down my back resting on my ass. I hum when he grips it, he bites my lip.

 

"Jump" his voice comes out husky, I wrap my legs around his waist. He kisses my chest, sucking my collar bone. I throw my head back, my breathing deepening. He lays me on the bed hovering over me, continuing kissing and sucking my neck. "Isaac" I say softly, my leg grazes slowly up his leg. I feel the bulge in his pants against me.

 

I flip him onto the bed sitting on his hips. Grinding slightly, his breath hitches. I suck the skin between his neck and collarbone, he sighs. I sit up placing my hands on his chest. I quickly start unbuttoning my shirt.

 

Issac tosses his aside then helps taking mine off. His hands slide down my back. I shiver and grab his hands pinning them down. I lean down placing light kisses on his abs, kissing up his chest. Issacs breathing deepens. He sits up holding me on his lap. His kisses under my chin and exposed chest. He reaches behind me undoing my bra.

 

The straps loosen, I slide them off throwing them away. Isaac pulls his mouth back to mine. I shiver feeling his cold chest move against mine. His hands slide up my skirt gripping my ass. I grind down on his hips, he hisses.  I smirk pushing him back down undoing his pants.

 

-

I collapsed on top of him, both of us breathing heavily. Our breathing slowly returns back to normal. I trace patterns on Isaacs chest, his hand lightly strokes my hair. I let out a deep breath.

 

I lay my head on his shoulder and look up at him. He smiles wrapping his arms around my waist. I stretch my neck placing a soft kiss on his jaw.

 

I close my eyes smiling, quickly dosing off.

—

"Lina" my eyes flutter open, I see Isaac kneeling beside me. I sit up clutching the blanket to my chest. "Hey" I yawn scratching my neck.

 

"You up for school?" He stands placing his hands on his hips. I sigh my thoughts running back to the Argents, Derek and the basketball game. I nod my head, "I'm ready." He helps me up, the blanket pools at our feet.

 

He looks me up and down biting his lip. "We don't have time for that" I walks past him gathering my clothes of the floor. He grins "alright." I give him a look, "can I borrow a towel?" He turns around pulling one out of his closet. "Thank you" I kiss his cheek before heading to the shower.

 

I turn on the water letting it heat up before stepping in.

—

I stand under the stream letting my muscles loosen. I still can't come to terms with the Argents adopting me, it isn't right. I can't do this to my dads. But if I don't- I loose the only people I have left.

 

Who else is going to check up on Issac? Who is going to help Stiles with Scott? I gulp, I need to do this.

 

I'm leaned back onto a dry chest, I shut my eyes humming. Isaacs hands run over my body, I turn to face him. I pull him under the water wrapping my arms around his neck.

 

He leans down kissing me, I bite his bottom lip. My hands travel down his body, he picks me up slamming me against the shower wall.

 

My legs wraps around his slippery waist. His tongue tangles with mine, fighting. He moves down sucking the sensitive spot on my jaw.

 

My jaw drops, "Isaac" my voice wavers, he hums. I try to push him back a little, "I told you we don't have time" I giggle his light kisses tickling my neck.

 

Leaning my head against the wall, I feel him smirk, "Well I made time."

—

We skipped breakfast in order to get to school on time. Not that we were very hungry.

 

Isaac squeezes my hand walking through the crowded halls. "Ms.Labelle, please come into my office. Now!" I hear Ms.Martin call. I groan coming to a stop, "I'll see you. Let me know what they say" Isaac gives me a reassuring look and a light kiss on my head before leaving. I nod before walking into the principals office.

 

I see the coach sitting on the table. "Take a seat" I blow out some air dropping onto one of the seats. "You know you're in major trouble, right? You attacked another student." Ms.Martin looks at me disappointed. "We have to take action because of school policy, we understand your situation which is why you aren't in as much trouble." Coach explains to me, "She was the one who started it, I just finished it." I cross my arms.

 

"Well Ms.Graham is not off the hook either, besides that- we have to bench you for the rest of the season." I look at them unbothered, "Okay. And?" Coach sighs, "Alina you broke her jaw. It's wired shut for God's sake." I bite my cheek, "Well if she kept her mouth shut it wouldn't have had to be shut with wires." I grin picturing what she must look like. She definitely deserved that.

 

They both look at me, I sigh rolling my eyes. "What else?" I swing my leg back and forth watching their expressions.

 

"You've been suspended for 3 days...you're lucky you're not expelled. I can't promise to keep you in this school if something like this happens again." Mrs.Martin explains. "Okay." I answer without care.

 

"By the way, I'm not apologizing." I leave the office heading outside.

 

I don't even know where to go now.

—

I spent most of my day walking around the city and looking inside the shops. There really isn't much for me to do here. I should really find some extra hobbies. Basketball has gone down the toilet and I can't really stay at the Argents all day. I should look for a job.

 

As for now I should probably get to the Argents home. Mr.Brown will be there after school finishes.

—

"It's an incredible home that you have. I'm sure Alina will feel at home in no time." Mr.Brown smiles, oh he has no idea. "If you have any questions or problems you know my number." He looks towards me before walking off. I fake a smile while nodding. I stand in front of the Argents home with all of them behind me.

 

I wait for him to drive off before walking off. "Alina! Hold on!" I hear Mr. Argent yell. I turn around, waiting for him to talk. "Why don't you come in and put your things in your room. You shouldn't be lugging around you things." He suggests, "I'm capable of holding a backpack. Thanks." I roll my eyes pulling on my straps.

 

"You're gonna have to come in at some point, Alina" Mrs.Argent states, "Maybe. I can delay it for as long as I want though." I don't turn back.

—

I lay on Isaacs couch my legs sprawled on top of his. We watch some lame cooking show, somehow we found it interesting.

 

"You have terrible aim" I laugh as Isaac throws a piece of popcorn in my hair. "Oh like you can do any better?" He challenges, I grab a piece of popcorn and toss it into his mouth. I smile, "show off" he murmurs munching on more popcorn. I giggle, "you're so cute."

 

I sit up when the doorbell rings, who the hell is it now? "were you expecting someone?" We both look back at the door. He swallows, "no. Maybe my dads back- if it's my dad-" he turns to me. We stand up, "-if it's him go up into my room, okay?" he says panicked, walking towards the door. I frown, "no, I'm not leaving you. I'm not scared of him." I walk up behind him, peaking over his shoulder.

 

"Yo! Issac!" Stiles greets, I slam the door shut. He starts knocking again, I sigh walking away. "Hey, Stiles. Do you need something...?" I lean against the sofa watching them. "I was actually looking for Alina and, I know she is here. THAT WASN'T VERY NICE ALINA!" Stiles yells looking over Isaac's shoulder at me.

 

I trudge over to the door sliding under Issac's arm. "Well you're just a ray of sunshine" Stiles comments, "what do you want Stiles?" I roll my eyes. "Well you know how some certain things happened. Well something else happened and now we need to solve this before even worse things happen." He tries explaining, eyeing Issac.

 

I sigh pulling him out to the lawn.

 

"Lydia went missing last night-" I frown "what do you mean? She was in the hospital under 24/7 watch" he nods, "she was showering and then all we heard was her scream and she was just gone. The window was open though." He explains. My eyes widen, "showering? Shes out naked? It's going to be below freezing this week" I start pacing.

 

"Which is why we need to go and find her" I look in his car and spot Scott and Allison watching us. I sigh turning back to Isaac's house debating. "Let me say bye" I say giving in. He pumps his fist in victory, I glare walking back to Isaac.

 

"Is everything okay?" He walks out in the porch. I shake my head, "Lydia is missing and it's going to be freezing, god knows if she's already hypothermic." His eyes widen, "oh my god" he mutters in shock. I nod, "you wanna come?" I question full of hope.

 

He sighs, "I gotta get to work and, my dad will be here soon. If I see her I'll let you know though." He grabs my hands, "Okay. Thank you, text me if he does anything." I kiss his cheek. He nods and smiles before I get into the Jeep. "Night" I smile, "goodnight. Oh be careful." He pulls me back, "and don't stay up to late. Oh and call me if anything happens-" I grin, "I will now are you going to let me go?" He smiles. "Well lastly- I love you." He leans closer, my stomach flutters. I will never get used to hearing those words come from him.

 

I look back and forth from his eye, " I love you, Isaac." he pecks my cheek. "Now go, don't stay out to late. And if anything happens I will strangle Stiles myself." He warns, I smile shaking my head as I get into the Jeep.

 

"Why was he pointing at me? Why do I feel like I'm a victim?" Stiles questions, I spot Allison and Scott in the car as well. "It was nothing." I mutter, my smile falling from my face while I get in the back.

-

I shift uncomfortably sitting next to Allison. I pull out my phone to see the time, 12:13 am. "Wait pull over" Scott sits up, he is trying to track Lydia down by scent. "She's never been to the Hale house, right?" I look at Stiles and shrug. "She's never been here with me." Allison answers. I eye the house forcing myself to look away. This is where it all happened, where I found out they died. Where Kate died. Where Derek became alpha.

 

"Maybe she came here because she's looking for an alpha." Allison suggests, "maybe. Wolves are stronger in packs" Scott nods, "Yeah, like in numbers" Stiles adds. "No literally, it makes us faster and stronger as a pack." Scott corrects him.

 

I wonder off and notice something, "Stiles come here" I squat down and lightly touch the wire. It's is tied across two trees, "a trip wire...wonder if it works" Stiles plucks the wire. Allison stands behind us watching intently, "uh guys" we turn around to see Scott banging upside down.

 

"Next time you see a trip wire don't trip it" he swings lightly, "noted" Stiles walks up to get him down. "Wait- I hear someone. Hide- go!" He whisper-yells. I duck behind a tree followed by Stiles and Allison.

 

I peak out and see Argent walk out, "Scott. What are you doing here?" He slowly walks up to him. "You know- just hanging" he jokes, I roll my eyes and Stiles huffs. I hit his shoulder shutting him up, "I'm looking for Lydia" Scott sighs, "Right. She's part of - what's the word? You're clique or should I say pack?" What is with this guy? Can't he get a normal job like the rest of society?

 

"Look I made an exception for you to be in my daughters life. One werewolf not two." Argent states, "Lydia isn't one of us" Scott defends, "well let's hope not. Because she's friends with Allison." He threatens Scott one more time before finally leaving.

 

We get out of hiding and help Scott down. "Look lets continue searching this part of the woods and, if we don't find her we will finish tomorrow." Scott plans out.

—

Unfortunately we did not find Lydia that night. More people will be looking for her tonight- it's supposed to be the coldest night of the year. I can't imagine what she's going through.

 

Isaac hasn't responded any of my calls or texts. I'm praying it's just because of school and that his dad hasn't done anything.

—

I walk around the town and enter the local grocery market. Early that morning I decided that I wanted a job. If I'm going to provide for myself I'm going to need money- also a way to keep me out of the Argents house.

 

I filled out the application and printed it so this should be easy, right? I walk around looking for an employee. Someone clears their throat, I turn around. "Do you need some help?" Erica asks, "um...yes" I take out the application.

 

"Follow me" she nods her head, I follow her into some sort of office.

-

Scott POV

I look up at the person who I tried to tackle. I come face to face with Isaac- with yellow eyes. My eyes widen- holy shit! He's a beta!? My jaw drops, "please don't tell her" he looks at me in panic. I slowly pick myself up, Alina's going to flip.

 

I back away from him slowly, he takes off towards the school. "Lahey! Get over here!" Coach yells, I turn and see Stiles' dad and two other cops. This can't be good. Isaac shoots me a panicked look before walking towards them.

 

"It's him" Stiles looks at me with the same look, "ah shit." He throws down his lacrosse stick.


	11. Chapter 11

Alina POV

 

Good news! I got the job. Bad news Isaac was arrested. I didn't let Scott explain, all I know is that they showed up during practice and arrested him.

 

I frantically come to a halt and see Derek in his car speaking with Scott and Stiles. I run up the steps, "where is he? Why would they arrest him?!" I grab their shirts, "we don't know. Something about his dad" My heart drops, was Issac hurt? Did he do something?

 

I let them go, "what is he doing here?" They look at each other, "he is going to help us get Issac out. Tonight." I frown, "he couldn't have done anything wrong. We can't break him out of jail. That's illegal." Why do I have to point this out?!

 

"Look he is in trouble- I can't be there but...Stiles and Derek will get him out, don't worry." Scott reassures me. "How can I not worry when Derek's involved." I mutter turning towards Derek who sits impatiently in his car.

 

"Get in." He orders, I glare at him. "Why are you trying to help? You don't even know Isaac- wait do you know him?" My eyes widen. "Alina, lets just go before Isaac gets hurt" Stiles leads me to Derek's car. "Why would he be in danger? What aren't you telling me?" I swat his hands away. "We don't have time. I'll explain later." I huff getting into the back seat.

—

"So what's your plan? You gonna punch her?" Stiles bites his lip putting a fist in the air. "I'm going to distract her?" Derek states, "okay what are you gonna do? Come on show us." Stiles places a hand on his shoulder, Derek eyes his hand. "I'm taking my hand off" Stiles cowers back. "Just get the boy out."

 

I get out of the car waiting impatiently. Derek walks in and starts talking to the lady at the desk. "This is a bad idea." I mutter to Stiles as we duck behind the lady getting to the back.

 

"Okay look last night, Isaacs dad was found- woah uhm I think we made a wrong turn." Stiles stutters trying to act cool as a cop walks out in front of us. I look down at his leg and, see a broken arrow sticking out. What the hell?

 

Stiles notices too, "oh no-" the guy grabs and pulls us into the cell room. I gain my balance and look around for Isaac. The cell door is completely open and empty. "Where is he?" I question, Stiles backs us up against the wall as the cop holds up a gun. "He isn't a cop, is he?" Stiles shakes his head. I frown, what is happening?

 

Someone jumps in front of us, I'm tackled down as the gun shots go off. Stiles pulls the fire alarm before crouching down in front of me. I watch the guy being thrown against the wall, I peak behind Stiles' shoulder as the last person standing turns towards us.

 

My eyes widen "Isaac?" He growls inching closer, Stiles backs into me. Isaac growls holding his claws up, I stare at him in shock. When did this happen? Did he know about werewolves this whole time? No, he couldn't have. We've been together this entire time, I would've known. His yellow eyes look down at us, snarling.

 

Derek did this.

 

A loud roar sounds to the left sending Isaac to the corner of the room, cowering. I cover my mouth my eyes still on him. "How'd you do that?" I hear Stiles ask, "I'm the Alpha." Isaac looks at me sadly his yellow eyes fading, I grit my teeth. I push myself up storming out of the room. I wipe my eyes huffing.

 

I run down the steps, I need to get away from everyone right now. "Alina! Wait please!" I clench my eyes shut at the sound of his voice. He grabs my arm turning me around, I look up at him with hundreds of emotions. I'm angry, I'm sad, betrayed, confused and most importantly disappointed.

 

"What!" I snap pulling my arm out of his grasp. I back away from him, "please let me explain" I shake my head. "How could you- did you- do you know how bad this is?!" I blink away the tears, he looks down. "Derek explained everything to me." I grit my teeth, "Derek?! And you still decided to become a part of this!?" I shake my head in disbelief, "I know what they did to you! How couldn't you tell me that your family was murdered?! And by your Allisons family? I did this to protect you." He takes a step forward.

 

"I don't need protection. I have my friends, Stiles and Scott. I had you." I retort, "you still do" he tilts his head. I shake my head, "Not like before. You're part of a pack now. Derek's out of all of them." I let out a deep breath. "I'm still the same person. Derek may have turned me but I'm still free to do whatever I want." He argues.

 

I lick my lip, "I know what happened with Scott. You're going to change- yes you'll be stronger and faster but with that comes fighting for your life constantly looking out for bad guys. I tried so hard to hide this from you! I didn't want you to be apart of this, Issac." I don't make eye contact as I turn to leave. I bite my cheek walking off, the wind blowing my tears behind my jaw. 

—

I hesitantly enter their house. I look around warily, "Alina?" Allison walks out, I look up the stairs. She frowns noticing my current state. "Come on. I'll show you your room" she doesn't question.

 

I walk into the door and look around, "I was the one who decorated, I hope that's fine with you." I notice some basketball stuff hanging around along with some plants and books. The room was similar to my old one, "If you wanna talk I'm here for you. Goodnight Alina" she whispers, I give her a small nod.

 

She shuts the door softly leaving me alone. I look down at my feet sliding down the bed post. I hide my face in my legs, crying silently. I hear a knock and quickly wipe my tears and stand up. I open the door to find no one. I quickly shut it again, I turn around and see black boots.

 

I look up at Derek. "Get out" he crosses his arms. "You have no reason to be here. Get the hell out" I speak harshly, "I came to apologize. Issac made his own decision, I told him what he was getting into and he still chose to turn."

 

I look at him confused, "You didn't have to offer in the first place!" I exclaim, "You'll understand one day-" I scoff, "No! No I won't understand Derek! I don't understand why you had to choose him! Out of everyone you chose the guy I love!" He stares at me as the hot tears fall down my face.

 

"You put him into a life threatening situation and you didn't even bother to stop and think, what if the bite didn't take?!" He rolls his eyes breathing deeply, "It did. He made his own choice, you can't fight him on that." I huff slapping him hardly.

 

He turns his head back at me, his lips lay tightly in a line. His face showing no signs of anger. "Leave." He inhales deeply looking at me once more before jumping out the window. I run my hands through my hair and fall onto the bed. Why can't everything just be over. I thought everything was over.

 

—

I slip on my jacket and look at my phone, 5:45 am. I woke up earlier today because I don't want to face the Argents.

 

 

"Morning" I spin on my heel and see some old man. Who the hell is this? "Who are you?" He puts down his cup, "my name is Gerard, Chris' father. You must be Alina." I raise my brows, "mhm." I turn back toward the doors. "You're going to school awfully early" he points out. "Yup." I quickly shut the door avoiding further conversation.

 

That was weird. Something about this man gives me a bad vibe. Well he is an Argent- they aren't typically known for being the best people.

—

The best part of not being able to go to school is that I don't have to see people. Not that I have to avoid Issac at school- he isn't even in school now.

 

I scoff thinking about how we even started knowing each other, thank you Harris. I shove my hand in my pockets kicking small pebbles as far as I can.

 

I pull my phone out as it continues to go off. I read all the texts from Scott and Stiles. My eyes widen as I read that Erica fell off the rock wall. I let out a breath of relief as I read that Scott was there to catch her.

 

Poor Erica. I understand that she hates the pity she gets and trust me I'm not giving her pity. People have told me how in the past people would record her and, even now make fun of her. Now that, that pisses me off. But I hope she's okay now.

—

As it starts getting darker I leave the littlecafé. I had some spare change and bought a snack.

 

I wonder around my old house looking under the piles of rubble. Nothing is left- not even one simple spoon. I walk into the old kitchen and step over the burnt chairs and table. I tug the fridge open- not everything inside burned. I bite my cheek noticing Tobias' favorite desserts hidden behind the now rotten vegetables. I laugh at the memory, "pfft- no one looks in the vegetable drawer on purpose...duh!" I feel my eyes gloss over. I wipe my face with my sleeve shutting the fridge.

 

I look around the drawers and find some lightly burnt photos. I hold them to my chest, at least I have these.

 

I let out a breath, I should go.

 

I fold the photos and shove them in my pocket. While doing so I I accidentally kick something. I hear Kin's food bowl skid across the floor.

 

I pick up the metal bowl and and notice a charred paper. I bend down and pick up the ripped piece of paper. I scan the messy writing, my dads. I can't imagine how scared they were.

 

Alina,

If you are reading this then we didn't make it.

Whatever is happening don't worry- you will be okay. We are just glad you aren't here and are safe. We are grateful that you let us parent you. We will be alright so, you need to promise us that you will take care of yourself. We are watching over you babygirl. We love you, forever and always.

 

I cover my mouth as a loud sob racks my body. I fall into my knees clenching the paper. "I'm s- I'm so sorry" I tug on my hair sucking in a sharply. I place my fist on my forehead hitting my head against it softly. "I can't- I can't it's too much" I squeeze my eyes shut. I wish this was all a nightmare that I could wake up from.

 

I look back at the ground and see a dull shimmer. I bend over and place two rings onto my palm. I shiver- my dads rings. I clench my fist bringing them to my lips, "I'm trying" I whisper.

—

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping- and no it's not pleasant. It's very annoying. I push my self up and brush the ashes off my jeans. I look around before picking up the letter I found. I tuck in in my pocket forcing myself out the house.

 

"You know you really shouldn't sleep in a crime scene." I look at Isaac who leans against the neighbors fence. "It's my home." I avoid eye contact as I quickly walk away from him. How could he call my home a crime scene? This place is where I feel most safe. "You know you could always come and stay with me." He catches up to my side.

 

"There are a hundred things I'd rather do than be around you right now." I snap turning towards him. He stops before me, I glare at him before leaving him behind. I hear him sigh shakily, I grind my teeth forcing myself from turning around.

 

You really know how to pick them huh, Alina? I zip up my jacket and cross my arms as the wind blows. I shiver getting into the Argents house. I don't bother taking my shoes off, I hear chatter in the kitchen stop.

 

I jog up the stairs and into the room. I breath in deeply as I kick my shoes off and throw my jacket on the bed. I quickly change and grab my purse. The same purse I bought to the formal. The one that was found in the rubble of my car wreck.

 

 

 

"On my way!" I receive the text from Stiles. I shut the door and bump into Allison, "sorry" I mutter quickly moving down the stairs. "Alina, wait" I turn around and let go of the front doors knob.

I turn and see Allison's mom- I think she scares me the most in this house.

 

"Would you like some breakfast? You never eat with us." She crosses her arms, "Yeah, well I find it hard to feel hungry now a days. Wonder what it could be." I cross my arms mimicking her. Argent walks up behind her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just let the girl go. She's not going to want to eat with us." Why thank you captain obvious.

—

"You know I can't go to school until tomorrow right?" I lean into the open window, "Well yeah but" he sighs, "we think Derek might be turning other people." I nod, I knew this would happen. Derek needs his own pack now, especially with the Argents here.

 

It's like they are all preparing for battle. "Let me know. If anything happens" Stiles nods, "I will. So where are you going?" He looks between me and the road, "Could you take me to the public library, please?" I smile innocently, he sighs. "If Harris gives me detention for being late, I'm blaming you." I grin, "I love you too Stilinski."

—

"So she just started screaming for no reason at all?" Stiles nods, "we were skating and she just started screaming at the ground." He explains. I sigh leaning against his desk, "I'm just going to say this because no one else is but, what if she is something?" Stiles tenses, "she can't be a werewolf- Scott would be able to tell."

 

"But she was bitten by an alpha and, she survived." I walk over a sit next to him on his bed. "What is she then?" Stiles turns to me with a worried look.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi- so for my last three or so chapters I’m been having trouble uploading photos. Ik some of you may not care at all about the outfits or whatever which is fine lol but, I will continue trying to add them in here like I do on wattpad.

Alina pov

 

"Why do you think Derek's after Boyd?" I  catch up to Scott. "He wasn't at school today and, guessing on who Derek's turned so far he might be next."

 

I frown, "the only person he turned is Isaac, right?" I get a weird feeling in my stomach. "He turned Erica, she showed up at school today and was completely different." He sighs, I huff. Of course Derek will go after the completely innocent and shy students.

 

"If we see Derek in 40 years it'd be to soon." I really can't stand to see that wicked smirk on his face once more. If I do I will slap him. Again.

 

Scott grins, "well let's get to Boyd before he does."

—

"He isn't at his house he needs to be at the ice rink." I listen to Stiles through Scott's phone. "Scott and I just pulled up, we will get him just, get here quickly." I hang up and get out of the car.

 

Scott and I wander into the ice rink, "Boyd!" Scott shouts, Boyd looks over at us and stops the ice resurfacer. "Did Derek tell you? And I mean everything, the hunters?" Boyd nods, "Yeah, he told me." My brows furrow, "you still want the bite though." He looks at me, "I just don't want to eat lunch alone."

 

I sigh, "if you want friends you can do a lot better than Derek" I shake my head. "I'm hurt" we turn back to see Derek, Issac and Erica. My breath hitches a little, Issac smirks at me. I clench my fists, "If you're going to give me a review at least get some consensus." They stalk closer to us.

 

"Erica, Issac how's life been for ya snide the bite?" Derek turns towards them, "in a word, transformative." Erica growls at us. "Well I'm bummed about being a fugitive but other than that I'm great." Issac shrugs, I silently scoff. That's all he is bummed about?!

 

I stare at him in disbelief, who the hell is this person?

 

I look away avoiding his eyes, "it won't be a fair fight" Scott shakes his head. "Then go home" Derek nods. Scott punches the ice the sound of crackling ice echoing through the rink. "I meant for them." I turn to Scott and go to grab his wrist, "Scott you cant fight them, someone will end up h-" someone pulls me back.

 

Issac and Erica walk out from behind me towards Scott. "Issac- Isaac don't!" I elbow Derek in the stomach which results in nothing. Issac swings at Scott, Erica jumping onto his back.

 

I watch worriedly. Erica is thrown against the ice resurfacer and Issac knocks Scott down. "Issac stop- please" my voice cracks, he turns towards me his eyes no longer glowing. Scott takes that as his advantage to knock Issac down. He grabs Erica and Issac and slides them across the ice. I let out a shaky breath looking down at the two of them.

 

"Don't you see?! He doesn't care about you! It's all for him and his own power! He turned you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott states to them. I pull away from Derek and join Scott's side. I cross my arms staring at Issac and Erica.

 

Derek smirks, "You're right, it is about power" his claws flick out.

 

My eye widen, Scott May have taken out some newly bitten betas but Derek has been a werewolf his entire life. Not to mention he is an alpha. His neck cracks while his canines grow out. I watch his eye flicker to red and steps towards Scott.

 

I immediately step in front of Scott, "what are you doing? You can't seriously fight him over nothing" Derek looks down at me. "You're all getting in my way." He grabs my hand and pushes me down.

 

I grunt hitting the cold ice. Scott swings at  Derek who catches his fist. Scott falls onto his knees trying to get his hand free from Derek. Derek knocks his head against Scott. I wince watching Scott fall. Hard.

 

"Derek stop! Scott, let's just go." I slowly inch forward. Derek growls at me, I immediately stop. Scott gets back up and slams his elbow against Derek's jaw. Derek grins gaining back his balance. I grit my teeth, what can I do?

 

Derek raises his claws, "Scott watch out!" I try running over, I watch as Derek's claws come down harshly against Scott's stomach. Derek grabs Scott's shirt pulling him up and then slams him onto the ground. I gasp covering my mouth, Derek pushes his foot further down on Scott's chest.

 

I clench my jaw and pull Derek back, "that's enough!" He flashes his eyes at me, I wince. He knows I've been terrified of the red glow ever since Peter. Scott coughs up some blood, I look back up at the three of them. "What is wrong with you!?" I exclaim, mainly towards Derek.

 

Derek turns around and slowly walks off, "you don't wanna be like them" Scott groans to Boyd. Boyd lifts up his shirt,?"no, I wanna be like you." He leaves following Erica. Issac looks back at me sadly, I look at him with tears brimming my eyes. He leaves the rink. I shut my eyes running my hand down my face aggravated.

 

"Alina! Scott!" Stiles rubs in, he stops when he sees us. "Derek fought him" I snap back to reality and help Scott sit up. He hisses in pain, "sorry" I mutter. Stiles grabs his arm, the both of us belong Scott walk out. "Where were you?" Scott looks up at Stiles.

 

Stiles purses his lips, "Erica knocked me out. Left me in a dumpster. She even ruined my car" Stiles shakes his head angrily. We get outside and help Scott in the back of his car. "Im starting to believe Derek might be an even worse alpha than Peter" I mutter getting in the passenger seat. Scott scuffs, "I cant believe we helped him." Stiles turns the car on, "and trusted him." Stiles adds.

 

I lean my head against the window, "How's the wound?" Stiles looks at Scott through the mirror. Scott pulls his shirt up, "it should start healing soon but maybe I should clean it. Can you drop me off at the vet" Stiles laughs, Scott glares at him. "Not a time for dog jokes. Got it."

-

"Are you okay?" Stiles and I are currently sitting at a mechanic shop waiting for his car to be fixed. "Yeah. Deaton said it would take longer to heal since it was a wound from an alpha. I need to tell you guys something, when you're done meet me at my house." He says quickly before hanging up.

 

I stand up looking through the window, Stiles looks at what the mechanic is doing. I place my phone down as stiles walks back, "real quality establishment you're running here" he shakes his hand of a sticky substance. I look at him confused, he wipes his hand on his pants. "My dads going to kill me for spending so much money" he pulls out his phone.

 

"I'm sure he'll understand. Did he say how much longer this will take." Stiles scuffs, "no" I sigh, "Scott said he needs to tell us something important later. For now, I need to go use the restroom." I spin on my heal heading for the restroom.

—

I wash my hands under the streaming hot water. I look up at the dirty mirror, I have to go back tomorrow. I haven't been thinking about school at all. The idea of going back, having homework & interact with people is making me consider dropping out. I wouldn't actually do that though, no matter how badly I'd like to.

 

I dry my hands and walk back to the waiting area. I spot Stiles car unattended to and on the floor. He must be paying the mechanic. I turn the corner and scream covering my head, this creature hisses in my face before jumping over me.

 

I look back at it breathing heavily, "Stiles?" My voice shakes, "9-1-1 how can I help you?" I spot Stiles on the floor his phone growling.

 

I race to his side, "are you okay? What did that thing do?" I place my hand on his leg, "The mechanic. He's dead and I can't move" he grits. My eyes widen as I turn to look through the door, the blood splatter on Stiles Jeep evident. I shut my eyes, "oh my god."

 

I shakily help Stiles up, I huff trying to balance him. I help him sit down, "why can't you move?" I know he doesn't know the answer but, how can someone just suddenly be paralyzed. I'm sure it was that lizard-human thing.

 

Stiles looks down at his hand and his eyes widen. "The mechanic he was cut on his neck. He was paralyzed to, whatever that thing was- we need to figure out what it wants." He thinks aloud. I quickly text Scott to tell him what's happened.

 

After a few minutes a couple cops rush in. "Stiles- Alina?" Mr.Stilinski rushes over, "what's wrong?" I look down at Stiles who bounce his knee, he can move again. Thank god. He stands up, his knees shaking.

 

His arm wraps across my arms, "I don't know- we just came to fix my car. One minute the guy was fine and then when we came back-" Stiles wonder off, his dad nods understandingly, "Alina did you see anything?" My mind flashes back to those slitted cold eyes. I shake my head, "no, Stiles and I where across the street getting snacks."

 

He looks around, "what snacks?" He looks at us questioning, "I left my wallet here and thats when we found him- like that." Stiles nods playing along.

 

"Okay well, I need to take care of this. Get home safely." He gives us a small nod before walking off.

 

I help stiles out and spot Scott's car across the parking lot. "Are you guys okay?" Scott turns to us as we get in. "That thing that killed Isaacs dad is not like you. It's more reptilian" Stiles speaks, "w- you guys saw it? What's it look like?" Scott's eyes widen, "it looks like a lizard. Just a lot bigger, it has a tail, scales oh and don't forget a paralytic toxin" Scott frowns.

 

"Deaton was right" he mutters, "about what?" I look towards him. "One of Argents guys died. While I was there last night they showed up and, Deaton told them how the guy died. The animal paralyzed him before killing him." Stiles nods, "that's what happened in the shop" I look at Stiles who lets out a deep breath.

 

"It stared me in eyes. You know when a friend is covering there face in a mask? But you can tell who it is by looking them in the eyes?" Stiles explains, I nod. "Are you saying you know who it is?" Scott questions, "No, but I think it knew me."

—

I was not late for school, which is rare. The morning was normal, I got dressed and quickly left the Argents home. Oddly enough there seems to be more tension in the air than usual. I'm guessing dear old Gerard is behind it.

 

 

 

Today's my first day back after my suspension. I was expecting Issac to be here but that was before the other night. I walk up to Scott, "where's Stiles?" He grins, "he is playing messenger for Allison and I." As he says this Stiles runs up to us panting heavily. "Scott I love you and I know how you're trying and all but I know we can get through this because I love you." I laugh silently, Stiles leans against the lockers.

 

"I can't keep doing this- just go talk to her" I look at them confused. "No, Stiles please. Allison's parents are watching the two of us like a hawk. You guys are the only ones I trust enough with this." I put my hands up in surrender, "don't look at me. I'm not on speaking terms with Allison" Stiles groans.

 

"Ask her about the book with all the supernatural creatures. Maybe that thing you saw last night is in it. Ask where it is" Stiles huffs before taking off.

 

"You know writing letters and then discarding them would be just as efficient." I cross my arms leaning my side on the wall. "Maybe but, this is way more fun to watch." He laughs, I grin. Poor Stiles.

-

I rub my hands together waiting for the game to start. I should've brought a coat. Allison is sitting with Gerard, hopefully she can get his keys for the office. We need that book.

 

"She got em'" Stiles and I nonchalantly walk by Allison, Stiles grabs the keys out of her hand. With the keys in hand we quicken our pace, "how long do we have?" I ask, "the game just started so no longer than 30 minutes" Stiles answers. He comes to a halt, I follow his gaze and see Lydia crying in her car.

 

I sigh, "give me the keys, go talk to her."His eyes widen, "what? Seriously?" I take the keys, "yes, but hurry up I'll need your help" I usher him towards her car. As he knocks on her window I turn around and run up the steps. I look through the keys and try finding the right one. I look around for anyone before pushing the door open.

 

I looked everywhere, in the files, desk, cabinets, coats and shelves. It has to be here somewhere. I quickly get up and run outside, Stiles turns towards me. I shake my head, he says something to Lydia before running up to me. "I checked everywhere it wasn't there." He frowns, "okay, I'll go check again. Can you talk to Lydia? Make sure she waits here." He says quickly before running into the school.

 

I throw my arms up, "sure." I roll my eyes walking up to Lydia's car. I get into the passenger seat, she looks at me weirdly. "What are you doing?" She sniffles, "I'm making sure you're okay. Why are you crying?" I turn in my seat. She scoffs,"nothing is okay." She shakes her head looking at her hands. I frown, "why? What happened?" I'm more interested now, knowing she's experiencing something since she was bitten.

 

"Everyone will think I'm crazy. Even Jackson broke up with me." I shut my eyes, "Lydia, is that all? Listen, you're better off without him. You could get any guy you want, why dumb yourself down just to date someone who doesn't appreciate you?" She stares at the wheel registering what I said. "Thanks, Alina." She gives me a small smile.

—

I spend a while talking to Lydia. I feel good making her feel better, people are forgetting how she feels. I mean she was tormented and attacked by Peter. Overall she still doesn't know what's happening around her.

 

"We all know how smart you are Lydia. It's about time you start showing people who you really are." I climb out of her car. "Where are you going?" She questions, "I need to do something real quick. If you just wait here for Stiles I'm sure he'll explain." She frowns confused, I don't give her time to reply before I take off.

 

"Stiles?" I peak into the office, empty. Where the hell is he? "Stiles?!" I call out, I hear a sound on the other side of the school. I stop and look around, what the hell. I quicken my pace looking for Stiles.

I burst through the swimming pools doors and find Erica on the floor. Unconscious.

 

I bend down and find her pulse, I let out a breath. Thank god. "Alina!" I see Stiles in the pool carrying Derek. Well struggling to keep him up. My eyes widen, "what happene-" Stiles splash's around, "Go! Go! Get Scott the thing is here!" A roar cuts him off. I slowly turn around and cringe.

 

The creature from the car shop stands in front of me. I slowly back up, oh my god. What do I do?!

 

"Alina get in the water! It can't swim!" Stiles yells struggling to stay up. I see him start swimming to the edge of the pool.

 

I quickly turn towards the pool and feel a prick. I hiss grabbing the back of my neck and turn around. The animal runs up the wall, my vision starts to blur. I gasp losing my balance. "Lina!" everything becomes muffled. I open my eyes and am met with the tiles of the pool. I try so hard to move only to end up choking on the water, I'm going to die. I hit the bottom of the pool, I stare straight at the dull tiled wall.

 

My hair floats all around my face. Bubbles coming out from my nose and I start convulsing. My chest burns and a scream is stuck in the back of my throat. I try so hard to move or scream. I can practically feel the veins in my neck bulging out. The edges of my vision start to black.

—

No one Pov

 

Scott rushes to the pools after hearing a roar. Stiles was giving out. Him and Derek started sinking to the bottom of the pool. Scott runs over and pulls the two out, his eyes yellow and a roar escaping his mouth. Stiles and Derek both cough. "Alina" Stiles breathes out. Derek stands wobbling and quickly gets to the other side of the pool.

 

He dives in and grabs Alina's waist hoisting her up. Stiles helps pull her out as Scott deals with the animal. "She's not breathing!" Stiles panics. Derek's breathing deepens, he lays her down and tilts her head up, placing his hands on her chest.

 

"Come on...come on!" He growls frustrated while pushing down on her chest repeatedly. He pinches her nose and blows into her mouth, nothing. "No...no" Stiles mutters tears stinging his eyes. Scott is thrown into a mirror, he holds up a shard towards the creature. It stares at its reflection and all of a sudden retreats.

Derek continues giving her CPR, he goes in to give her mouth to mouth again.

 

Alina's eyes shoot open and she starts coughing. "Get her on her side" Stiles commands rushing over to Alina's side. Alina coughs out the water and leans back into Derek breathing heavily.

 

Alina pov

I inhale deeply taking in as much air as I can. Tears at the brim of my eyes, I watch Scott running after the creature. I lean my head onto Derek's chest waiting for the spinning to stop. Stiles places a hand on my shoulder. "Check on Scott" I whisper. He looks at me sadly before getting up and running after Scott. I stare at the pool, I could have been dead. I was so close to death. I was so scared.

 

Derek's arms snake around me, I tense at the sudden gesture. My hands immediately placed on top of his, "it's okay. You're okay." He whispers, I relax closing my eyes. That creature flashes in my mind- what was that thing? More importantly how do we stop it? It almost killed the three of us tonight. We may not be as lucky next time.

—

"It's called a Kanima" Scott, Stiles and Erica turn towards Derek and I. Derek helps guide me towards them, "you knew this whole time?" Stiles questions, I frown. How does he know what this thing is? Did he know all along?

 

"Only when it was confused by its reflection" he answers. "What do you know about it?" He lets me go and I slowly make my way to Scott and Stiles' side.

 

"Not much. Just rumors, stories" Derek shoves his hands into his pocket. "Okay, maybe we can fight this thing. We could get help from the Argents." Scott suggests, "you trust them! After everything?!" Derek exclaims, for once I kinda agree with him. "That's the problem, no one trusts anyone!" Scott yells back.

 

"Well, know I'm going to find that thing. And when I find it I'm gonna kill it." He and Erica turn around and walk away. Stiles sighs rubbing his head, Scott's jaw tenses shutting the laptop that sits on the car.

 

Scott turns towards me, "Are you okay?" His eyes softened. I nod, "Yeah. Yeah I'm just a little shaken." He looks down sad-angry. "I don't know how to take this thing down." He tells us, "we will figure it out. Like we always do. You aren't alone in this." Stiles reassures him. I nod placing a hand on his shoulder, "we're in this together and now we have the beastiary. We can figure out how to hopefully save them." He nods "you're right. We need to save them."

 

I nod, "but first can we go, I'm freezing." I rush into the car covering myself. Stiles and Scott jump in and I'm met with the warmth from the heater.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first ever story on here and I’m very excited to continue this. I hope that the people reading are enjoying it so far ☺️


End file.
